


Revisionist History, Volume Two

by rae_marie



Series: Echoes In the Universe [2]
Category: Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Gen, blair kenneth verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 06:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rae_marie/pseuds/rae_marie
Summary: Blair and the Master travel off into the Universe together, and they're now on a quest to find a certain machine with powerful capabilities....





	1. Episode One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's Part Two of this unusual adventure. I will say there are a few story lines/plot points in this one that I've had in my head for a while, and it was nice to finally write them out. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> \- Rae

' _Please - no! Please - just go away -_ '

The Master lowered his book and looked towards the corridor. 

' _L....leave me ALONE!_ ' He frowned and got up. There should not be any dangers in his TARDIS.... He quickly made his way down the Gallery stairs and through the corridor to Blair's door.

'Blair?' he called. 'Is something the matter?'

' _Please!_ ' she shouted. 'Please _stop! NO!_ ' There was the sound of struggling. The Master tried the door, but it was locked. He fumbled through his pockets, and found the emergency default key.

'Blair,' he called, 'I'm coming in.' He unlocked the door.

Much to his relief, Blair was alone. However, she was struggling with her pillows and sheets, and shouting at the top of her lungs,

'Leave them _alone -_ get away from them you _monster!_ ' The Master frowned and went over to her. He shook her a little.

'Wake up, Blair,' he said. 'Wake - ' 

Blair screamed and sat up, blinking. She looked around.

'What - where am I?'

'You are in your room in the TARDIS,' the Master said quietly.

'Oh.' Blair shook her head. 'Oh.' She sighed and closed her eyes. 'Just a dream.' She gave a short sob, then tried to suppress it, but the Master had heard. Carefully, he touched his fingertips to her temples and thought of a sunset on the Eye of Orion. She relaxed almost instantly, and he supported her as she slumped forward.

'Hush, now, Blair. You are safe.' Blair cried quieter now. The Master wasn't entirely sure what else would help a human with nightmares, so he only said, 'Would it help if you told me the dream?' Blair cried for a while longer, then mumbled,

'Ellen and the Monk had kidnapped Mum, and they sh....shot h....her. And then D....dad showed up after all these years and they shot him too.'

The Master was silent for a time, trying to think of what to say.

'I want Mum,' Blair whispered after a while, 'and I want Ellen back, but I never can. Mum's back in England in my century and I'll rip the Universe apart if I try to see her again. And Ellen's had to go off on some space freighter and I'll never see her again either. At least I got to say goodbye to her, but I didn't even get that with Mum. She thinks I'm dead.'

The Master let her cry while he tried to think of what to say about Miss Hastings. Of course he couldn't _possibly_ tell Blair the truth, but he had to admit that he hardly wished to lie to her either. It was strange.

'Perhaps....' he started, 'perhaps you _shall_ see Ellen again some day.' That was not a lie. 'You never know.'

'But you said it was impossible,' Blair mumbled, sounding confused.

'I remember. There was a.... _plan b_ , of sorts.'

There was a silence.

'Okay,' Blair whispered. Gently, the Master settled Blair back down into her bed and stood.

'You should sleep.' Blair shook her head.

'Might as well not. I don't want to dream again.' She hugged her stuffed bear rather tightly.

'You need rest, Blair,' the Master said. 'You need the strength for the quest we must pursue.' Blair squinted.

'A quest?'

'I shall explain later.' He leaned down and touched her temples again. 'Here. Dream of this instead.' He thought of the sunset again, and slowly faded the image in as clearly as he could, trying to send it to her without shocking her mind by any sudden telepathy.

'Thank you,' she whispered, and closed her eyes. He stayed for a few microspans more, until he was certain she was sleeping peacefully, then slowly withdrew from her mind, again careful not to shock her.

The Master straightened and quietly left the room. He walked back down the corridor, and up to the console, and stared up at the time rotors.

'How _would_ she react if she knew about Miss Hastings, I wonder,' he murmured, more to himself than to the TARDIS. He thought back to what had happened earlier.

*****

'This is where the distress call's from?' Blair asked, looking at the blank screen of the scanner.

'Yes.' The Master turned the screen on, and Miss Hastings' nervous face appeared. Blair gave a cry of delight, and before the Master could stop her, she had opened the door and dashed out.

'Blair! Don't be reckless!' he shouted after her, but she did not return. He hurriedly ran an environment scan, switched off the screen, then dashed out after her.

As soon as he came out, his fears were confirmed. Blair was embracing her friend and talking excitedly.

'I thought you were disintegrated!' Miss Hastings shook her head, then looked up and grinned as the Master approached.

'I just can't wait to go _home!_ ' she exclaimed.

Blair's face fell. The Master realised she was about to tell her about the TARDIS Databanks, so he interrupted.

'Ah; I must have a private word with you about that, Miss Hastings,' he said. The girl looked confused.

'Oh....all right....' she said. The Master, feeling a something of a pang of regret, turned to Blair.

'I must speak to you for a moment as well, Blair,' he said quietly. Blair nodded and followed him just out of Miss Hastings' earshot.

'What is it?' she asked.

'You should say your goodbyes to your friend right now,' the Master said. 'In order to set the timelines straight, you will not see her again.' Blair looked hurt.

'I won't?'

'No.'

Blair looked at the ground, then shook her head.

'Okay.'

She walked back, and the Master could faintly hear her breaking the news. He thought he heard an apology to Blair, but he couldn't be sure. The two of them hugged, and Blair came back over to him.

'Wait for me in the TARDIS,' he said. 'And do not touch the scanner.' Blair sighed.

'Okay.'

She walked back to the ship without looking up. The Master watched her go, then strode over to Miss Hastings.

'Can't you take me home at all?' she asked. He shook his head. 'Why not?'

'Believe it or not, Miss Hastings,' he said evenly, 'you go down in Earth history as never being seen by your family or friends again. If I returned you to your original time and place, it would change history; tangle the delicate threads of time itself.'

'Can't I go with you and Blair?' She sounded hopeful. 'You have a TARDIS, too; I can stay inside if you ever land on Earth in my time again.'

'I'm afraid I cannot allow you into my TARDIS.' His voice was hard now. 'That is most out of the question.'

'Isn't there _anything_ you can do to get me off this planet?!' She waved at the desert surrounding them, and the gray buildings in the distance. 'I don't want to be stuck _here_ for the rest of my life!'

'And I cannot allow you to be,' the Master said. 'You see, I cannot take the risk that you would find time travel equipment of your own and return to your original home. Unfortunately, that only leaves one option.'

'Then just _tell_ me!' Miss Hastings shouted. 'Stop beating around the bush! What _is_ it?'

The Master drew the Tissue Compression Eliminator.

She looked confused at first, then she seemed to realise what he meant, and then she paled and backed away.

'No....no....please - Mr Suzerain - please don't - I - ' She shook her head. ' _Why_ won't you take me in your TARDIS?'

She was buying for time, and it did not surprise him. If she was as intelligent as he thought she was, of _course_ she was buying for time. Very well; he would _tell_ her why.

'Because when we were in the school basement, I sensed something dangerous about you, Miss Hastings. I shall not bore you with the details, but suffice it to say, you are too much of a threat to let into my TARDIS. This is the only realistic option left.'

He anticipated what she did next; dropping to her knees; begging him to spare her life.

'I _promise_ I will never try to get home if it'll hurt anyone!' she cried. 'I _promise!_ '

The Master switched on the TCE. 'I do not relish this, Miss Hastings,' he said, 'but it must be done. You might want to close your eyes.'

' _Please!_ ' she whispered. 'I _promise!_ Ask Blair if I keep my promises!'

The Master started. _Blair...._

He stared at the girl for a moment. He was not certain that she had not brought this up to manipulate him, but still....

He frowned at her. 'Do you realise who I am?' he said. He did not say it loudly; he had no need to.

'You're....you're Mr Suzerain....?'

'That is an _alias_ , Miss Hastings; I am the _Master_ , and if you ever try to find your way home, you will find out why I am called by that name.'

She looked quite terrified. 'Y....you're letting me go....?' she stammered.

' _No_.' He stepped closer to her. 'I am _not_ letting you go. I will be watching you, and if I find that your actions are beginning to do any kind of damage, I will find you, and I will dispatch you, whether or not you beg me for mercy.' He stared her down for a moment longer, then gestured towards the gray buildings.

'Those buildings to your right are a space port. Go to it, and find a job on a freighter there; it should keep you out of any trouble.' He looked back at her. 'You know what will happen to you if you do _not_ keep out of trouble.'

Miss Hastings stared at the space port. 'Yes....I think I know. I'll go.' She said it very softly, but it did not hide that her voice was shaking.

'Very well, then.' The Master turned and strode back to the TARDIS. He stopped at the door and said, without looking at her, 'Do not force me to regret this.'

He opened the door and stepped inside.

*****

The Master shook his head to clear away his recollections, and looked down at the console.

'I already fear I have cause to regret it,' he muttered, and programmed the controls to the first destination on the list.

*****

Blair wandered into the Console Room, yawning. She had slept much better the second time around, and now she was eager to get going.

'Are you feeling better, Blair?' the Master asked as she walked up to the console.

'Yeah,' she said. 'Thanks.' She yawned again. 'So where are we going?'

'A planet called Protanopia. It is populated by a race of aliens who cannot see shades of red and yellow - or brown, either, for that matter.'

Blair grinned; the possibilities in the Universe seemed endless. Then she frowned, and pointed at the Master's suit.

'Er....shouldn't you change your clothes? They won't be able to see you.' The Master smiled a little.

'I wish to be discreet. We are not here solely to further your education.' He looked up at her. 'The Taft Machine at your school was not the only one in existence.'

Blair gasped. 'You mean....'

'I do. We will arrive shortly on Protanopia to track down another of Edmond Taft's inventions.' Blair looked at the floor and shuffled her feet.

' _He_ won't be there, will he....?'

'I cannot guarantee his absence, Blair,' the Master said gently. 'I can assure you, however, that I shan't let him harm you.'

Blair nodded. 'Okay.' She looked up and watched him run one more environment check, then look up again at her.

'Do you wish to stay in the TARDIS?' he asked. Blair shook her head determinedly.

'I'm going with you.'

'Very well.' He came over and took her hand, and they walked to the door.

*****

Blair thought the passageway they were walking down was as grey as the others she had seen recently, but she didn't really mind. She thought about finding the Taft Machine, and wondered how they were going to protect the rest of the Universe from it.

'What're we going to do once we find it?' she whispered. 'Are we going to destroy it?' The Master shook his head.

'No. It must be safely removed from this planet in one piece.'

Blair frowned. 'Wait....you're not gonna nick it, are you?' The Master chuckled.

'"Nick", Blair?'

'You know....steal? Pilfer? Purloin? Abscond with? Swi - '

'I gather your meaning.' He looked up at the ceiling and was silent for a moment.

'No,' he said finally, 'I am not going to "nick" the Taft Machine; although as a Time Lord it would be well within my rights to take it from this planet without their permission, it would cause considerably less turmoil if I simply appeal to the Protanopians' Dalta.'

He was still staring at the ceiling; Blair looked up at it too, but couldn't see what he found so interesting. She shrugged.

'Okay. That's good, then.'

She jumped at the shout from behind them.

' _Hey! Stop, criminals!_ '

They whirled around, only to see two purple, hippo-like aliens running towards them. 'We aren't crimi - ' Blair started, but was cut off.

'Guards! Quickly!' one of the hippos shouted. 'They have negative-coloured hair! Help me!'

Blair felt the Master's hand tighten around hers.

'Blair! _Run!_ ' he said, and they took off.

'Stop, criminals!' called the Protanopian. 'Face your death with honour!'

'Since when was being a carrot-top a capitol offense!?' Blair yelped as the Master's grip on her hand tightened considerably more and their pace picked up even faster.

*****

They rounded a corner and paused for breath.

'What in the Galaxy?!' Blair hissed. 'Why is being ginger something to kill me over?!' The Master shook his head.

'It is not only you they are after; I myself am not completely grey, remember.' He looked around the corner, saw that the Protanopian guards were on their way, and turned back to Blair.

'Have they trapped us?' she asked. She pointed down the passageway. 'It ends in a brick wall over there!' 

'Not quite,' the Master said. 'There is one tactic we can try.' He released her hand, and after emptying his pockets, took off his coat and cravat.

'What're you doing?' Blair whispered.

'Hold out your arms,' he said. She did, and he put the coat on her and began tying the cravat around her neck.

'Wh - what?' She looked utterly perplexed.

'Do you still have your key?' he asked.

'Yes....?'

'Then run back to the TARDIS. They will not be able to see you very well in those colours, as has been largely established.' The guards were getting closer.

'But what about you?'

'I have skills you do not possess,' the Master said. Her loyalty was touching, but rather inconvenient at the present. 'I shall meet you there shortly.'

'But - '

' _Run_ , Blair, _now!_ ' he said, as loudly as he dare. ' _Obey_ me!'

Blair threw him a worried look and ran past him, back the way they had come. And no sooner had she run, then two Protanopian guards came running around the corner. The Master smiled at them, his eyes narrowed.

'I must speak to your Dalta,' he said, calmly.

'The Most Altruistic Dalta is busy, and will not be disturbed by criminals like you,' one of the guards said.

'On the contrary. I am of the upmost importance. Show me the way, if you please.'

The guards looked at each other, then seemed to come to a conclusion.

'Very well,' the second one said. 'Follow us to the Dalta, but if you plan any treachery, you will be executed immediately.'

 _That is what_ you _think_ , the Master thought, but only smiled and said,

'Please; lead on.'

*****

Blair ran pell-mell for the TARDIS, desperately shoving away thoughts of what might be happening to the Master right now. She tripped and stumbled a little, pulling up short.

'Can I help you at all?' came a voice from behind her.

Blair started to scream, but was cut off by a hand swiftly clamping over her mouth. This couldn't be good. Maybe this was another type of Protanopian; one who _could_ see all the colours she was hiding behind.

'Shush!' the voice said. 'Do you want every guard to hear you and come running?' She shook her head emphatically.

In response, the hand was slowly removed, and Blair turned around and saw the stranger, wearing a suit with an overcoat and a friendly smile. He looked surprisingly humanoid, actually.

'Please;' she gulped, 'let me go. I'm not here to hurt your people.'

'Oh, I'm not Protanopian; don't worry,' the stranger said. 'I am actually here....' he smiled more broadly '....to help _you_.'

'Huh!?'

'Tell me first, though - do you know of any space freighters named the _Twofold_?'

 _What on Earth...._ 'Er.... _nooo...._ ' The stranger looked disappointed.

'Oh, dear. This is the _second_ time I've been to the wrong place - I landed on Space Station Twelve-Four last time.'

Blair started.

'I suppose I've arrived too early, then,' the man continued. 'Tell you what - you go find your transport, and I'll watch your back to make sure no one comes after you.'

'Is this a trap?' Blair asked, wary of this new turn of events.

'Not at all, my dear,' he said. 'I wish I could explain what's going on, but I'm afraid I can't yet. You'll find out eventually, though.' He waved a hand. 'Now off you pop!'

Blair stared.

The stranger frowned. 'I said _go!_ _Scarper!_ '

What on Earth.

She turned and ran, seeing questions would have to wait.

*****

The Master was rather impressed with the architecture of the Dalta's thronebuilding. The guards pushed him ahead of themselves, in front of the throne, and bowed their heads.

'We have a prisoner, Most Altruistic Dalta,' the second guard said.

'I see,' the Dalta said. 'Who is he? Why is he partially invisible?'

'He is one of the intruders, my Dalta. He insisted it was important he see you, and we figured you could handle him.'

'I see. Who are you, stranger? Why did you wish to see me?'

'Most Altruistic Dalta,' the Master said, 'I am known as the Master. I came to your planet seeking a nefarious device that is rumoured to reside here. I wish to take it off your hands.' The Dalta nodded.

'I see. What is this device? Why should I trust you with something so "nefarious"?'

'Oh, you can trust me with it, most _certainly_ ,' the Master said, trying not to sound too eager, though he could tell the Dalta knew where it was. 'I only have the Universe's best interests at hearts. As to what the device is, it is small. It has a handle on its top that comes out at two right angles. Also, it may have strange effects on anyone standing near it. Have you noticed this device laying about anywhere?'

The Master knew he wasn't trusted. A pity the Dalta could not see his eyes; this would have been a lot easier if he had been able to mesmerise the Protanopians' leader into handing the machine over, but some things could not be helped, such as eye colour. He could only hope he had been persuasive enough.

'I see,' the Dalta said, after studying him for a while. 'I.... _may have_....'

The Master sprung on this. ' _Please_ , Most Altruistic Dalta - if you know where it is, tell me. It could be very dangerous to your people, and I have a _very_ secure place to lock it away.'

The Dalta scrutinised the Master again, and the Master held his gaze.

'You are lying,' the Dalta said. The Master did not flinch.

'Respectfully, Dalta, I can assure you that I am not.' He almost smiled, but held it in check. 'I have not said a single thing that is not the truth.'

There was a silence. Then the Dalta pointed.

'I see. Guards? One of you show this "Master" where the crank-box is. You know where to go.'

The Master almost breathed a sigh of relief. 'I thank you, Dalta,' he said.

'I see.'

'Come along, alien,' the first guard said. The Master followed him out of the room.

*****

Blair slammed the door of the TARDIS behind her, panting. She leaned against it and sighed. Who was the stranger? He had been on Twelve-Four, he had said, so was he working with Mr Monk? But that didn't make sense; he had helped her, and if he was with Mr Monk, he wouldn't have done that. No. It had to be something else.

She walked over to the Alcove and sat on the settee. She sighed again, and put her face in her hands. Why hadn't the Master returned yet? Was he dead?

'I wish I could see what you're _thinking_ when you come up with these crazy ideas,' she muttered.

Blair thought through her options. If the Master didn't return, she would look for him. If she couldn't find him, she'd look for the stranger. For some reason, she liked him, even though she'd only just met him. He was friendly.

She was sure he'd be able to help.

*****

The Master was relieved when he saw the Taft Machine.

'Thank you, guard,' he said. 'I shall take it from here.'

'No you shall not!' came a voice. Another Protanopian came out of the shadows and stood in front of the machine. 'You shall not take it!' he said. The Master frowned.

'I believe I _shall_ ,' he said. 'Guard, who is this interloper?'

'He is a rebel!' the guard snarled. He cocked his weapon and aimed it at the other Protanopian. 'Stand down, rebel! We are from the Dalta himself!' The rebel drew a weapon of his own.

'I will not!' he growled. 'This box is a hazard to the cosmos, and I shall destroy it!'

And to the Master's shock, the rebel fired his weapon at the machine, blowing it to pieces.

He leapt forward. 'You _cretin!_ Do you realise what you have done?!' He towered over the rebel, who started to look worried. 'You have destroyed an indispensible, potentially irreplaceable invention!' Now the guard stepped forward.

'Hold on a minute,' he said, 'I thought you said it was too dangerous to use.'

The Master glared at him. 'It is - in its current form. I shall improve it.' He frowned. The guard's weapon was now pointed at him.

'You _were_ lying to the Dalta!' he said. 'You _are_ going to use the crank-box for dishonourable goals!'

'Absolutely not!' The Master rounded on him. 'Be silent, guard! You do not know of what you speak!'

'I do,' the guard snapped. 'And I'm going to report this to the Dalta.'

The Master drew his TCE and switched it on.

'I think not.'

The guard roared loudly as the beam shrunk him. As soon as he was dead, the Master turned on the rebel, who was cowering in a corner.

'I won't get in your way,' he whimpered, 'honest....I....'

'You are correct,' the Master said. 'You shan't.'

He fired.

When all fell silent, the Master looked grimly at the scene. This was a great failure; the Taft Machine was well beyond repair. He tucked away the TCE and strode back in the direction of the TARDIS.

*****

Blair was just about to get up and leave to find the Master when she heard a key in the lock. The door opened, and he walked in. She ran over and threw her arms around him.

'You made it! Good _grief_ was I worried about you!' The Master gently pried her arms from his waist and walked over to the console. She could see he was flustered, and she wondered why. As there was no Taft Machine with him, she assumed things had gone rather badly.

'Thank you for your concern, Blair,' he said. 'Now let me concentrate for a moment; we must be away quickly.' He fiddled with the controls for a moment, then pulled the dematerialisation lever. Blair came over.

'Well, at least we _survived_ that scrape,' she said.

'Yes. We did survive.' He did not look up.

'Let's go survive another one, eh?' She grinned. Hopefully they would have better luck next time.

*****

Overcoat tails flying out behind him, he ran away from where he had guarded Blair's escape, and up to a door in a wall. He unlocked it, and sprinted inside; slammed the door shut and leaned up against it, letting out a sigh.

'Well at least that narrows it down a bit,' he muttered. He walked over to his TARDIS console and programmed the controls.

'All _right_ , then! Picked the wrong event. Now to try again. The longer this is unresolved.... _well!_ ' He pulled the demat lever.

'I shall just have to try further up her timeline than before. Blair Kenneth _must_ be apprehended.'


	2. Episode Two

Blair thought it was fascinating watching the Master working the controls of the console. She could never fathom how it worked in a million years, but she still liked watching. He was checking something on the scanner right now, and she wondered what it was. 

'What are you looking for?'

'A list of other locations where a Taft Machine might be.'

'What happened to it?' she asked.

'To what?'

Blair leant against the the console. 'The Taft Machine we were just looking for.'

'Somebody destroyed it before I could remove it.'

That made sense. She doubted he would've left without it otherwise. She thought for a moment, then asked,

'Why is it so important to have it in one piece, anyway?' she asked. 'What does it do?'

The Master glanced at her, then concentrated on the scanner again, not replying. Blair frowned.

'Master?'

He didn't look at her. 'Yes?'

'What does the Taft Machine _do_ , exactly?'

The Master sighed and finally looked up at her. He looked worried. 'Tell me, Blair;' he said, 'What do you think your people - that is, humans - want most of all?'

Blair was taken aback by this; she didn't see how this was relevant to Edmond Taft's invention. She pondered this.

'Er....everyone _says_ "world peace," but I think they say that 'cos they feel obliged to, so....I don't really know.' She shrugged, and the Master nodded.

'I shall tell you what they want, Blair. They want safety. Stability. They quarrel over trivial affairs such as their political leaders, or who has the most money or such, when what they are _actually_ concerned about underneath those arguments is the assurance that they will be unscathed from it all the next day. The Taft Machine, with a little modification, can be used to _give_ them what they want.'

He went back to the scanner.

'Wow....' Blair said. 'That's....incredible and very poetic.' She shook her head. 'How's an anachronistic coffee grinder gonna do that?'

'It is....a long story, Blair,' the Master said. 'Another time.'

'Okay.' Blair smiled. 'When and where are we landing next? And how soon?' The time rotors started up again, and Blair laughed. 'I guess that's my answer to the second question!' The Master was smiling as well.

'We are landing on a space freighter, quite after your time. It is the next location listed on the Databanks printout where a Taft Machine might be located.'

 _A freighter....the_ Twofold _maybe?_ she thought. She tried to sound casual.

'A.... _freighter_ , you say?' she asked. The Master looked at her, one eyebrow raised.

'Yes. Why?' She looked away.

'Oh....nothing.' The time rotors settled, and the Master checked the scanner again, but not before giving Blair a bit of an incredulous look.

'All seems well,' he muttered. 'And the environment is safe.' He looked back at Blair. 'Once again, Taft himself might appear. Do you wish to remain inside the TARDIS?' Blair looked at him steadily.

'Nope. I'm sticking with you.' The Master nodded briefly.

'Very well.'

He turned off the scanner and came round to Blair, offering his hand. She took it, and the Master flipped the door switch.

*****

As soon as they stepped out of the TARDIS, Blair saw a group of signs, and she pointed to them. They went to look; one said 'Quarters', the other 'Bridge'.

'Doesn't "Bridge" mean where the Captain will be?' she asked.

'It does indeed.'

'Then that's where we need to go, right?' she said. 'To ask about the Taft Machine?' The Master narrowed his eyes and thought.

'If....hm.' He paused. 'If the Taft Machine is on board, I doubt they are aware of it, Blair. Someone would have planted it, most likely. Still. I see no harm in going to the Bridge. Come along.'

They continued down the corridor, but after a minute or so, Blair realised it was completely empty. She looked up at the Master, and noticed he was frowning and keenly watching the shadows. So he noticed it too.

'Master?' she whispered. 'Where's everyone gone?'

'I am not certain, Blair,' he said quietly. 'Stay close to me. Do not let go of my hand until we are at the Bridge.'

Blair squeezed his hand tighter. Then, there was a footstep behind them.

They pulled up abruptly. The Master looked over his shoulder, but no one was there. Blair could feel her heart speeding up and her breath coming shorter. The Master looked down at her, and must've understood. 'Close your eyes, Blair, and try to breathe deeply,' he said. Blair squeezed her eyes shut, but couldn't get a good breath in.

'I don't want to open my eyes;' she whispered. 'What if there's a big hairy alien following us? 

'I am here, Blair,' the Master said. 'You are with me, and I am holding your hand. Do you think a "big hairy alien" is a match for your teacher with a....oh, what did you call it - yes - a "weird fizzy-thing of doom"?'

Blair laughed, haltingly, and opened her eyes. 'No.'

'Then we must continue,' he said. Blair forced a deep breath in.

''Kay.'

They walked on, but although Blair could breathe again, she couldn't stop shaking. The Master must've felt this through her hand, for he glanced at her briefly, and said,

'Tell me about your family, Blair.'

'My family?' She felt her heart speeding up again. 'I....'

'If it does not disquiet you, that is.'

'Er....well....'

Blair looked at the ground for a moment, then took another shaky, deep breath. She knew he was trying to distract her, and maybe it was a good idea.

'My mum - ' she started, 'you saw her in the school basement - she looks like me. She's funny, and brave, and apparently fights alien invasions. I don't have any siblings.'

'What about your father?' he asked. Blair wanted to scream at the floor, but it wasn't the floor's fault, so she just stayed quiet.

'Would you prefer not to - ' the Master started, but she cut him off.

' _No_. You should know. My father ran away from home and was killed in a bus crash while doing it.'

There was a brief silence.

'I am very sorry,' the Master said. Blair snorted.

'Yeah. I am too. And he was pretty sorry as well.'

'I hadn't the faintest idea.' The Master looked down at her. 'Is that why you prefer your middle name?' Blair nodded, still looking at the ground.

She jumped at the harsh ringing sound behind them, which was followed by a yelp of pain and a thump. The Master whipped out his TCE and pulled Blair into a more shielded position. She clung to his hand, surprised at how steady her heart and breathing was now.

'Who is there?' the Master called. There was no answer. 'Show yourself.'

Nothing.

'If you attempt to attack us, you will not survive the attempt,' he continued, but there was complete silence in response. The Master gently pushed Blair forwards, and they started down the corridor again.

'Keep walking,' he murmured, 'and do not show any fear.'

They turned a corner and found a door right in front of them, clearly marked 'Bridge'. Blair felt like laughing in relief as the Master knocked.

'Hello? Is anyone here? We aren't hostile.'

The door opened a crack, and a terrified face peered out.

'Who are you?' someone said.

'I am Retsam Suzerain, and this is my young apprentice Blair,' the Master said. 'We materialised aboard your ship a few minutes ago and found it deserted. Has there been some sort of calamity here?' The woman behind the door laughed ruefully.

'You could say that. Quickly; get in; you don't want it finding you.' She opened the door wider, and they stepped inside.

'What do you mean you materialised here?' the woman asked, locking the door.

'I own a special travel capsule,' the Master explained. 'We landed here searching for a device, and found your ship uncannily still.'

'A device....?'

'We call it the Taft Machine. It looks like a coffee grinder, but is extremely dangerous unless handled correctly. I have reason to believe it has been covertly planted on your craft. For all I know, it may be causing the silence on board.'

The woman shook her head. She looked desperate, and Blair felt sorry for her.

'No....the silence is because all of the crew and passengers except for myself and the Science Major have been killed by some.... _thing_ \- I don't know what.' Blair gasped.

'They're _all_ dead?' she breathed. 'You're sure?' The woman looked at her.

'I'm afraid they are, Miss Blair. They all suddenly walked into a room, which quickly locked, and soon there were screams - and when the door finally opened, the Science Major rushed out and said she'd seen them all die. Even the Captain was dead, with what looked like tiny marks on his head.' She shuddered. 'It was horrible.'

'I'm so sorry,' Blair said. The woman closed her eyes for a minute, then sighed and looked at them again.

'You've given your names; I should give mine. I am Lieutenant Zeta.'

'Where is your Science Major, Lieutenant Zeta?' the Master asked.

'She risked going out for supplies,' she said. 'Shewas supposed to be back by now.... I doubt she's coming back.'

The Master looked thoughtful, then he spoke again.

'Lieutenant Zeta,' he said, 'I know it sounds unlikely, but I believe the cause of your problems might be the device I was looking for. Would you show us to the room where your crew was killed? It is of the upmost importance.'

Lieutenant Zeta's eyes widened at this, and she shook her head vigourously. 'Please - no. I don't want to go back there. Whatever it was....it could get me....'

'I have advanced weaponry in my coat pocket, Lieutenant,' the Master reassured her. 'I will be able to defend against whatever might be waiting there.' Lieutenant Zeta was still shaking her head.

'I can't....' she stammered. 'I just....'

'There is no further cause to be afraid, Lieutenant,' the Master said, his tone calming. 'Do I not look trustworthy?' Lieutenant Zeta looked up, confused, then locked eyes with him.

'I _am_ trustworthy, Lieutenant Zeta,' he said, very softly. 'Trust me, and take us to the room. You will not feel any fear in doing so. Obey me.'

She stared at him for a second, then blinked and shook her head.

'Yes....of course I'll take you to the room,' she said. 'It's this way.' She opened the door and walked out. Blair looked up at the Master, one eyebrow raised. He raised his own back at her.

'Yes?'

Blair considered saying something, then decided against it. She shook her head. 'Nothing.'

They followed Lieutenant Zeta out.

*****

The Lieutenant led them to a door and stopped. The Master let go of Blair's hand to reach for his TCE so he could scan the room.

Before he realised what was happening, he felt her being dragged away and heard her scream.

He whirled around, TCE at the ready, but she was gone. The Lieutenant gasped behind him.

'No - no - it can't be happening again....' she groaned. The Master turned to her.

'Look at me, Lieutenant,' he said. She met his gaze. 'You are to obey me, remember?'

'Yes....I remember....'

'Good. Listen to my voice. Let it lull you to - ' he clicked his fingers ' _\- sleep._ '

Lieutenant Zeta crumpled to the floor. The Master opened the door of the room, and after checking to make certain there was no threat inside, moved the Lieutenant into the room and locked it shut after he was out. Then, he set off in the direction of Blair's scream.

*****

Blair kicked her assailant hard, but it did no good.

'Who are you!?' she shouted. 'What have you done to the crew?!'

'I am the Science Major,' the woman said. 'And you're about to find _out_ what I've done to the crew.'

' _WHAT'RE YOU GOING TO DO TO ME!?!_ ' Blair screamed, kicking harder as she was carried along. The Science Major's grip tightened.

'Shut up, girl,' she said.

'I'll give _you_ "shut up"!' Blair yelled, and tried to punch her. The Science Major caught her wrist and held it in an iron grip.

'Stop struggling!' she hissed. 'Or I'll have to sedate - '

There was a loud, forceful ringing sound, the Science Major screamed, and Blair found herself free, sprawled out on the floor.

'Sorry about the fall, but I couldn't let her sedate you, could I?'

Blair gasped, and looked up. That was a familiar voice. She looked up and saw the stranger from Protanopia, holding a staser. 

'You again.... Th....thank you....'

'You're welcome,' he said, and bent down to help her up. 'Do you know the way back to where you last saw the Master?' Blair's eyes widened, and she stood fully up.

'Hey - how do you know - '

'Ah-ah! No questions!' The stranger pointed. 'You came from that direction. Go; before she wakes up. That's the _second_ time I've had to do that to her today, and she'll be _furious_ about it when she comes round. Run.'

'You....you were following us in the corridor - '

'Yes I was!' The man waved in the direction she'd come from. ' _GO!_ '

Blair, once again confused, took off.

*****

Blair soon heard her name being called, and she ran straight for it. Soon the Master was in view and they ran towards each other. He took her hands.

'Blair! What happened?'

'It's the Science Major, Master! She killed all the crew - and she was going to hurt me - and then - ' she broke off, out of breath.

'Hush,' the Master said, not unkindly. 'Slow down.' After a moment, Blair started again.

'This posh man in a suit and tie - he'd been following us when we arrived - he shot her down and helped me escape.' The Master's eyebrows shot up. 'And....somehow he knew _you_ were here.'

The Master furrowed his brow and started to usher Blair back towards the mysterious room. 'Quickly, Blair,' he said. 'The Lieutenant will wish to know about this.'

*****

When they arrived at the room, the Master unlocked the door and they went in, only to find Lieutenant Zeta inside, tapping her foot. Blair noticed she was scowling.

'Your Science Major killed your crew and passengers,' the Master said, 'one of whom might still be alive.' Lieutenant Zeta frowned deeper.

'You tricked me,' she said flatly. 'Somehow you hypnotised me, and then you tricked me.'

'It was for your own - '

'Don't give me that!' She glared at the Master. 'The Science Major, you say? How do I know this isn't another trick?' Blair, seeing this was getting nowhere, piped up.

'Lieutenant Zeta, she kidnapped me. I think she was going to kill me as well. But she told me she'd done it.'

'I see.' She studied them for a moment, then sighed. 'Look, I don't _care_ that you came here for important reasons - just get off my freighter.' The Master frowned.

'Lieu - '

'No! I will find this device myself and destroy it. Just.... _get off._ '

The Master studied her right back. Then he nodded.

'We shall leave. Come along, Blair.' He herded Blair towards the door. She turned her head.

'Goodbye, Lieutenant Zeta,' she said.

'Goodbye, Blair.' She looked a little less stern now. 'Be careful.'

They walked away.

*****

Blair breathed a sigh of relief once they were back in the TARDIS. It was good to be out of the creepy corridor and into somewhere familiar again.

'I am sorry I let go of your hand, Blair,' the Master said. 'If I had not, this might never have happened.' Blair shook her head.

'It's not your fault,' she said. She paused, then looked up at him. 'Master....?'

'Yes....?'

How to put this. 'Er....no offense, but....maybe you should've approached the situation with the Lieutenant a bit differently?' The Master raised an eyebrow.

'How so?'

'Well....she got awful upset that you hypnotised her.'

The Master stared up at the time rotors for a while, then looked back at her.

'I do not see how there was any other way to go about it, Blair,' he said. 'It simply went wrong, that is all.' Blair frowned thoughtfully.

'Hmm,' was all she said. She wasn't entirely convinced. She looked over at the console.

'Where and when is next on your list?' she asked.

*****

The Time Lord programmed his TARDIS controls, muttering to himself.

' _Well_. Wrong time and place. _Again_. I shall just have to keep trying. A shorter hop this time, I think.'

He pulled the dematerialisation lever, and the ship took off.


	3. Episode Three

Blair took in the view as she stepped out of the TARDIS. The land was flat, there was long grass blowing in a slight breeze, and the sky was a light turquoise colour with no clouds.

'It's _beautiful!_ ' she breathed. 'Where on Earth are we?'

'Not on Earth, that is for certain,' the Master said, and she could hear a smile in his voice. She laughed.

'Ha - you know what I meant.'

'We are on a planet without a name;' he said. 'the residents simply call it "Home."'

'Well at least they went with something simple.' She gulped in the fresh air. ' _So_ much better than that freighter.'

Something flew past Blair's head; it barely missed her, and she yelped and jumped back, crashing into the Master, who pulled her behind himself and whipped out his TCE. Blair could see a strange, skinny creature aiming something like a crossbow at them.

'What are you?' the Master demanded. 'Why did you try to shoot her?'

'I am a LifrSecond,' the alien said in a thin voice. 'I assumed you were Frn spies, but if you don't know what I am you must not be.' He lowered his crossbow, and the Master lowered his TCE, looking rather relieved.

'We are not from your planet,' he said. 'We have only just arrived.' He nodded at Blair. 'It is all right, Blair; you may come out now.' Blair stepped forward and watched the LifrSecond curiously. It was green, and shaped a bit like celery, and had six arms that looked a bit like seaweed.

'Hello....' she said softly. The LifrSecond bowed.

'Salutations, Otherworlder. I must inform the Shmnor of your arrival. You must be greeted as would any new Emancipator.' The alien scuttled off.

Blair was utterly bewildered.

' _What_ is going on!?' The Master looked pleasantly surprised.

'It appears I might have brought us a bit more than I bargained for. Blair....how would you like to rule a planet?'

Blair stared at him.

' _What?_ ' she whispered. The Master beckoned.

'Come back to the TARDIS for a moment, and I shall explain.'

*****

They sat in the Alcove, and Blair listened with rapt attention.

'The Lifrs and the Frns have been fighting each other for centuries. They have a particular system of government in which whomever wins the most recent battle is the ruler of Home.'

'That's a _horrible_ way to live!' Blair said. The Master held up a hand.

'Ah, but they havea _secondary_ form of government. Whenever an Offworlder - an alien to their planet, you understand - arrives on Home, either a Lifr or a Frn leader gives them a challenge to help their cause in some way. If the Offworlder succeeds, he or she is deemed an Emancipator, and rules over the Planet for either as long as they live, or until another Offworlder comes.'

Blair sat back. She was shocked. This was basically government by organised alien invasion.

'And they think we're Emancipators,' she said.

'We _can_ be, you know.' The Master looked at her quite solemnly. Blair shook her head at him.

'But....the Taft Machine. We need to find it.'

'We travel in time, remember? If another Offworlder arrives - which is highly likely, if Home's history is any indication - we can simply travel to the appropriate moments to find the remaining machines. What is your opinion, Blair? I....' he paused. 'I.... _respect_ your opinion.'

Blair smiled faintly. She didn't want to leave the Lifrs and Frns to their fate of never knowing who was on top at any given moment, that was for certain. And the Master was right; they _did_ travel in a time machine. She nodded.

'If it'll do those poor aliens some good, then yes. Let's do it.'

The Master smiled. 'I am glad you see it that way.' He stood. 'We should go now, then.'

*****

When they got back outside, the Lifrs were looking for them. The Master whispered, 'Follow my lead, Blair,' and started forward. 

'Lifrs of Home,' he said, and everyone looked. His voice wasn't booming, or even loud, but all the Lifrs paid attention. 'I and my apprentice jointly volunteer to be your newest Emancipators.' An slightly grey-tinged Lifr stepped forward.

'I am the Shmnor,' he said. 'What are your names, Offworlders?'

'This is Blair, and I am the Master.'

'Blair and the Master, I accept your offer,' the Shmnor said.

'What challenge do you have for us, Shmnor?'

'Our Thirds are in danger from the Frns. If you are to be the Emancipator, you must transport them to the Castle in safety.' The Master looked at Blair, and she nodded.

'We accept,' he said. The Shmnor waved frond-like his arms.

'Very well!' he said. 'Bring out the Thirds, my people!'

Blair leaned towards the Master. 'What are Thirds, Master? And what castle?' she whispered.

'The Thirds are their third generation,' he whispered back, 'and I believe the Castle is where the current leader rules from.'

'Here they are, Offworlders,' the Shmnor called. He herded three tiny Lifrs in front of him, and Blair's heart melted.

'Awww....' she cried as the they scurried over and huddled together.

'They are La, Le, and Li,' the Shmnor said. 'And here.' He tried to hand the Master a crossbow and quiver of long cylinders, but the Master only shook his head.

'But they are full of Shala pollen and will protect you against the Frns!' the Shmnor said. 'They cannot survive Shala pollen!'

'I have no need of your weapons, Shmnor,' the Master said. 'We are able to manage with our own resources.'

The Shmnor hesitated, then shrugged his arms.

'Very well. You may go.'

'Thank you, Shmnor,' the Master said.

'Yeah, thank you!' Blair added.

'Take excellent care of our children, Offworlders,' he said, then walked back to his people.

*****

Blair, the Master, and the Lifrs walked into a long field, divided by many aisles of hedges. Blair could see the Castle looming in the distance; she thought it was quite grandiose.

'That must be where we're headed,' she said. The Master nodded.

'It is. Come along, everyone. We must be swift if we are to avoid any Frns.'

They walked on in silence for a time, and then La said,

'Offworlder Master....how will you defend us against the Frns if you have no pollen bolts?'

'Ah - that is simple.' The Master reached in his pocket. 'I have a - '

He stopped. His eyes widened briefly, and Blair raised an eyebrow.

'By my guile and wit,' he said, before any of the Lifrs could notice. Blair frowned.

 _Isn't it there?_ she mouthed. The Master shook his head, almost imperceptibly. Blair frowned again, but was recalled to the rest of the situation when she felt something slip into her hand and grasp it. She looked over, and saw Le, one of her fronds holding Blair's hand.

'Offworlder Blair, what does "awww" mean?' she asked. 'You said it when you first saw us.' Blair laughed.

'It means I think you're adorable.'

'What is adorable? Is that good?'

'It's very good. It means....it means I love you on sight.' Le rustled her other arms.

'Thank you, Offworlder Blair,' she said. Blair laughed.

She looked around, and saw a patch of daisy-like flowers up ahead. She squinted, and was just trying to see them better when a giant frog stepped out in front of them all.

'Hand over the LifrThirds!' it croaked. Everyone pulled up short. The Master narrowed his eyes.

'On whose authority do you demand this?' he said.

'I am a Frn!' the frog bellowed. 'The Frns rule this planet, and I must take the LifrThirds to the Frn Headquarters!'

'Really.' The Master smirked. 'You have not explained _why_.' He discreetly gestured to the Lifrs to get behind him, and they all ran over except Le, who clung tightly to Blair's hand. Blair didn't let go; she didn't like this Frn, and she didn't want him hurting Le.

'If the Frn Congress is to permanantly control Home, the Third Generation must be terminated! So hand over the LifrThirds!' It was shouting rather loudly for an oversized frog. Blair wanted to punch it.

'Not a chance, you big green amphibian!' she growled. The Master caught her eye.

'Blair. Le,' he said calmly. 'Come over to me.' Le let go of Blair's hand and scampered over; Blair following angrily behind. She stomped over to the Master and stood at his side, glaring at the giant frog.

'It appears you underestimate me, Frn,' the Master said. 'I wi - '

'I do not need to underestimate you!' the Frn croaked. 'You are - '

' _SILENCE,_ _creature!_ ' the Master thundered. The Frn looked uncomfortable and hopped backwards a bit. The Master narrowed his eyes even more. 'You _do_ underestimate me, you _arrant nonentity_ , and it will be your downfall. The Lifrs you desire to kill are under my protection; therefore, if you are going to take them, you shall have to come through me first.' He smiled, and an unpleasant shiver ran up Blair's spine. 'I should like to see you attempting to do so,' he said, his voice low.

Blair watched the Frn shuffle back and forth for a moment. Then it drew a real, arrow-loaded crossbow and aimed it at her. She gasped.

'If you do not hand them over, I will kill the copper-haired one,' it said.

The Master put an arm around Blair and drew her out of the line of fire.

'You must have a death-wish,' he said, his voice dangerously quiet.

They all stared at each other for a minute, and then the Master bent down and picked a flower at his feet. He studied it.

'Do not do that!' the Frn shouted. 'Shalas are deadly!' The Master looked at him askance.

'Only to you,' he said. 'And I cannot imagine they are deadly in small quantities.' He casually tossed the Shala towards the Frn, who screeched and backed up. It tripped over a rock and fell over backwards, right into the patch of flowers Blair had seen earlier. It screeched again.

'Although the patch you are currently in is probably enough to be deadly,' the Master said. The Frn started to rise again, but then gasped and fell still. Blair gulped. She wasn't sure it had deserved that.

'Quickly; past him,' the Master was saying. 'Make no more sounds that could attract another Frn's attention.' Blair, lost in thought, moved forward with the rest of them.

A while later, she cleared her throat. 'Er....Master?' she whispered. 'I....that is....' He looked down at her.

'Yes....?'

'Well....should I be....' She paused. 'Should I be _scared_ of you?' The Master's eyebrows shot up.

'Whyever would you be frightened of me, Blair?' he said.

'Well....I've been noticing how you deal with people who get in your way - Lieutenant Zeta, or the Plutosaurs, or the Frn we just met, and....well, what if I ever have to get in your way; for some perfectly good reason? What would happen to me then?'

The Master put an arm around her shoulder. 'My dear Blair,' he said, 'do not fret about _that_. Trust me.'

Blair was silent for a minute, then said, 'Okay.' She looked ahead at the castle, trying to push the thought out of her mind. 'Are we almost there? I'm tired.' The Master nodded.

'Almost.'

*****

Soon they had indeed arrived at the Castle gate. Blair saw a Frn standing on the drawbridge, holding a crossbow. The Master looked around, and pointed towards a small curl of hedge behind the others.

'Stay back;' he whispered. 'I shall deal with this. Blair - take the LifrThirds over to that corner and hide; resist any curiosity to find out what is happening, and _stay hidden._ ' She nodded and led the Lifrs out of sight.

He moved forward, and reached in his inner pocket by instinct, forgetting that the Tissue Compression Eliminator wasn't there. Then he froze. His hand had touched something, and he drew the object out.

It was the TCE. He stared at it.

'But a moment ago....' he murmured. He narrowed his eyes and thought for a minute, then decided that he had no time for that and strode to the gate. He pushed it open and stepped through.

'Halt!' croaked the Frn guard, raising his crossbow. The Master took an extra step forward. 'I said halt!'

'You will not presume to command me, Frn; you will answer my questions when I ask them.' The Frn eyed him with suspicion.

'And who are you to demand this of me?'

'I am the Master.'

The Frn looked around and hunched his shoulders in confusion.

'Master? What do you mean, "Master"?' he croaked.

'Tell me;' the Master said, 'are Frns telepathic? I seem to be able to sense something about your species.'

'We are,' the Frn said, cautiously. 

'Then look into my eyes and learn what you can about me.' He wouldn't allow him to see inside his mind for long, he thought. Only long enough to satisfy his curiosity and then he would spring his trap. The Frn hesitated, then peered up at the Master.

'You are....a creature of great knowledge....' he said. 'You....wish to be the new Emancipator....no....I cannot allow that - '

The Master threw up his mental defenses and held the Frn's gaze. 'It is too late, Frn,' he said, 'you will not resist me. I have allowed you to see into my mind; now you will tell me what _I_ wish to know. _You will obey me._ '

'I....' He could tell the Frn was trying to break free, but could not. 'Yes....Master....'

'Put down your weapon.' The Frn did. 'Good. Are you the only Frn at the Castle?'

'No, Master....there is the chief Frn scientist, but he refuses to fight for our cause. He is in the dungeon.'

'If this is true, why are you guarding the Castle?' he prompted.

'I am to keep up a show. The Frn leader is away hunting in the Hedge Fields.'

'Oh.' The Master was actually taken a little aback by this. 'I think I may have assassinated your leader.'

At this, the Frn broke free. With an angry croak, he snatched up his crossbow and levelled it at him. 'You will _pay_ for this!' The Master switched on the TCE.

'Thank you for your information. A pity you are so intractable; you could have been of further use.'

*****

Blair thought she heard a warbled sound in the direction of the Castle, followed by a short yelp and a splash. She didn't look around the hedge, however; she only gathered the LifrThirds closer to her and waited.

'Blair! You and the Lifrs may approach the Castle now. It is safe.'

She let out the breath she didn't know she was holding and herded the Lifrs out of hiding and up to the gate.

'There is only one Frn inside, and I know for certain he shall not harm you,' the Master said. 'Come. we shall enter together.'

And just like that, Blair realised, they had become the guardians of an entire planet.

*****

That night, the Master was reading a few blueprints in his new study when someone knocked on the door.

'Who is there?' he asked.

'It's me.'

Ah. 'Come in,' he called. Blair entered, and he smiled at her.

'I am surprised you are not sleeping,' he said. Blair frowned.

'I couldn't. I'm worried.'

'About what, my dear?'

'The Taft Machines out there, doing damage while we're here doing nothing about it.'

The Master smiled again and reached behind a stack of books. She was going to be pleased with this. He lifted the box with its long handle and carefully placed it on the table in front of Blair. 'Do you recognise this?' he said.

Blair's eyes went wide. 'The Taft Machine....'

'Yes. And according to these blueprints, and the TARDIS Databanks, I can disable the rest of them from this one device. I must consult the Frn prisoner in the dungeon, however; it appears he was working on it before he was locked away. He will no doubt help me out of gratitude for being freed.' Blair grinned.

'This is wonderful!' She fairly danced to the door, but then stopped and turned back.

'Master? I've been thinking of something else,' she said. 'If this planet is basically run by legalised alien invasion, what would happen if like....you know.... _proper_ alien invaders came?'

'We would deflect their invasion,' the Master said. 'Especially now that we have the Taft Machine. Do not trouble yourself any longer, Blair. Go and rest.'

Blair nodded and left, seeming a little reassured. The Master straightened the papers on the desk, checked the map of the Castle he had found, and headed for the door.

*****

The Master entered the dungeon and looked about for the right cell. He walked down the corridor a little, and finally came across a cell with a terrified Frn in it, looking half-dead from exhaustion. The Master leaned against the bars of the cell and studied the Frn, who hopped back a little, cowering.

'Who are you?' he croaked softly. 'Are you another one of those hideous creatures they use to torture me?'

'I am your Emancipator, Frn,' the Master said quietly, 'so it would be in your best interests to treat me with deference.' The Frn visibly cringed.

'I apologise profusely! I had no idea! Why have you come to see me, my Shmni?'

'I have need of assistance; scientific counsel, you might put it. I have heard you are a scientist?' The Frn lifted his head.

'Yes, my Shmni, I am a scientist. But I am strictly neutral. If you wish to have me help you in the war, I am afraid I must most humbly decline.' The Master raised an eyebrow.

'You are very bold, Frn,' he said. The Frn lifted his head again.

'I do not wish to be. I must simply hold by my standards.'

The Master studied him again. He did not think it would be too difficult to win this creature over. He was quite obviously not weak, but he did not think it would take much to convince him of his own intentions.

'Fortunately for you, I do not require help in a war. Hardly. I actually need your assistance in stopping _many_.' The Frn looked startled.

'You....you what, my Shmni?'

'I need your assistance in putting an end to the war between your people and the Lifrs, and many other wars across the Universe. Would you be interested?'

The Frn stared, then quickly raised his head. 'Yes - of _course!_ Oh, _thank_ you, my Shmni!'

'Very well, then. Do you perchance know where the keys to your cell are kept?'

'Over there!' He pointed to a corner. The Master retrieved the keys and released the scientist, who hopped out and bowed.

'I thank you greatly,' he said.

'You are welcome. Follow me. I shall take you to your quarters for the night, then you shall assist me tomorrow afternoon.'

'Yes, my Shmni.' The Frn followed the Master as he strode out of the dungeon and up to the level where his office was.


	4. Episode Four

The Master smiled when he heard the knock.

'Come in, Blair.'

The door opened, and Blair's surprised face peered around the doorframe. 'How'd you know it was me?'

'I am beginning to become accustomed to your particular knock. Did you sleep well?'

'Yeah! You?'

'I do not require as much sleep as you, so I did not sleep at all.' He paused, wondering if this was really a good time to ask Blair if she had noticed. Then again, time was probably of the essence.

'Blair,' he started, 'I need to ask you something.'

'Fire away.'

'Do you remember me having my TCE in my pocket on our journey here?' Blair nodded.

'Yeah; of course. You drew it on the Frn who ambushed us, but it didn't work, so you tricked him into falling into a patch of Shalas. Why?'

The Master frowned. This was truly not good.

'Blair, my people have, inbuilt in them, a certain ability regarding memories.' Blair frowned.

'Yeah? Er....that's great....'

'You are wondering why I am telling you this?'

'Yeah.'

'I am going to show you. Sit down.' He gestured to the chair behind his desk. Blair came over and sat, and he pulled up a chair across from her. 'I am going to lightly hypnotise you first.'

'Why?'

'I need you to be calm enough to establish a temporary telepathic link with me. It can be quite a shock to a human mind like yours if one is not prepared.' Blair's eyebrows shot up.

'I'll be able to read your _mind?!_ ' The Master smiled a little.

'What I wish you to see, yes. Are you ready?' Blair took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eyes.

'I'm ready.'

'No, Blair, not like that. I said _light_ hypnosis.' Blair frowned.

'Well how else are you going to do it? I thought we'd established the pocket watch was a bit cliché?' The Master chuckled.

'I think you have watched too much television, Blair.' He raised his hand above her head. 'Look at my hand.' Blair squinted. 'Can you see it?'

'Yeah,' Blair said, frowning.

'Are you staring at it?'

'Can't help but.'

'Good. Keep staring.'

He held his hand steady for a moment longer before Blair said,

'Why?'

He dropped his hand, and Blair looked startled just before her eyes shut.

'Relax,' the Master said. 'You will gently drift deeper into the trance on the count of five.' He counted down. 'You are now under.' He closed his eyes.

' _Contact._ '

*****

Blair's state of deep calm was abruptly broken by a flash of light and colour; images swirling around.

 _Blair, can you hear me?_ came the Master's voice. She realised it was in her mind.

 _Yes!_ she thought back. _I can see so much...._

 _Do not be overwhelmed. Here._ Her mind focused on one group of images; they all seemed the same at first, but then she realised they were three different.... _moving_ images or something - of her, the Master and the LifrThirds walking through the Hedge Fields. But two of them seemed quite different to what she remembered happening to them.

 _I don't understand,_ she thought. _Why are they different?_

_Can you see them clearly?_

_Yes._

_Good. Then I shall bring you around._

Blair could practically _feel_ the images fading away. She felt calm again - albeit confused. She could hear the Master counting backwards, and then heard him click his fingers. Her eyes flew open.

'Wh....what _was_ that?!' she exclaimed.

'" _That_ ", my dear Blair, was our journey through the Hedge Fields in three separate timelines. The last one you saw, where the TCE was not present at all, was what actually happened. I thought if you saw the situation from directly inside my mind, perhaps you would understand.' 

Blair did not. She squinted in confusion. 'But....but I _distinctly_ remember the second scene you showed me!' she said. 'You mean you can remember things that never happened?'

'It comes naturally for me, but it should not for you. You should not be able to remember that second scenario.' He frowned. 'Be on your guard, Blair. Someone is shifting time around us. Yesterday, the TCE disappeared from my pocket and reappeared several minutes later.' Blair's eyes widened.

'That's not possible....' she breathed.

'If time is becoming distorted around us, it is _completely_ possible. As I said. Be on your guard.' There was a knock on the door. 'That is my science assistant. I must work with him alone. I shall see you later, Blair.'

'Okay.' Blair got up and walked to the door, then turned back, grinning. 'Cool trick, by the way. With the hypnosis thing.' The Master smiled wryly.

'Thank you. I learned it from James Braid himself.' Blair frowned.

'James _who?_ '

'I shall tell you later.' Blair nodded, and opened the door. A giant frog hopped in past her as she left; she guessed this was the Frn scientist. She sighed as she walked back to her room. Distorted time. That was all she needed.

*****

The Master stood as the Frn entered the study. 'Good afternoon, Frn,' he said. The scientist bowed.

'Good afternoon, my Shmni.' He slowly hopped over to the desk. 'What was it you needed assistance with?' The Master lifted the Taft Machine and placed it on the desk between the two of them.

'I need a telepath to.... _operate_ this machine. Would you please sit over there?' He pointed to the chair Blair had sat in, but the Frn started looking around and backing towards the door.

'I....I am most sorry, my Shmni, but I cannot. Do you realise what that machine does?'

The Master frowned. 'I do, in fact. I have not permitted you to _leave_ , Frn.'

The scientist stopped. 'I humbly ask for time to consider your request. It is a very serious thing!'

The Master studied the creature through narrowed eyes. Perhaps he was not as persuadeable as he had thought. 'Yes....' he said slowly. 'You may go.'

'Thank you, Shmni,' the Frn said, and hastily hopped out.

The Master frowned at the Taft Machine. This was not a good turn of events. _He_ could not connect it; the machine required someone to provide input, and he was the only one who could do that. And he would not ask Blair to do it; the strain on her non-psionic mind would surely kill her.

This was not good at all.

*****

Blair woke up, startled by sounds that had no place being this loud at this hour. She jumped out of bed and padded over to her window. She couldn't see anything, but for some reason a bell was tolling and a strange humming noise was putting her teeth on edge. She ran to her door, and subsequently down the hall to the Master's study. He looked up as she quietly slipped inside.

'Master - something's going on.' He nodded.

'Yes. The Frn Scientist attempted to steal the Taft Machine. He is being apprehended.'

Blair was aghast. _Why would he do this?_ she thought. She wasn't sure she'd _ever_ trust a Frn after this latest incident. The door burst open and she stepped back as two Lifr guards dragged in the scientist, who wasn't resisting.

'My Shmnor,' one of the guards said, 'this Frn was caught stealing your property.' He let the Frn go and readied a Shala bolt while the other Lifr restrained the scientist. 'It is customary for the prisoner to be executed in full audience of the Shmnor.' Blair gasped as the guard locked the bowstring. The Master stepped forward.

'Stop.'

The guards looked up at him quizzically. 'My Shmnor?' said the second one.

'I said _stop_.' Blair let out a sigh of relief.

'But it is the cus - ' the first guard started, but stopped as the Master loomed over him.

'You heard what I said. In this circumstance, it does not matter what your customs are; I want the prisoner _alive_.'

The guard de-locked his bow and bowed. 'Yes, my Shmnor. What would you have us do with him?'

'Bind him securely and lock him away until I am able to speak to him.' The second guard spoke up.

'Shall we put him back in the dungeon, my Shmnor?' The Master shook his head.

'No. Lock him in his quarters. I intend to show him that I am not a cruel liege. Still.'

The Master stepped closer to the Frn, who was silently trembling. The Master's voice was near a whisper.

'You shall learn soon enough that the duty of a vassal is to _submit_ to his liege.' At this, the Frn shakily looked up.

'I....I c....cannot do it, my Shmni.'

'But you shall.' He looked at the guards. 'Take him to his quarters. Make sure he is well cared for.' The first guard put the remnants of the Taft Machine on the floor and started to lead the way out. The Master frowned. 'Wait.' They stopped. The Master came around to stand in front of the Frn once more.

'You have removed the circuitry. Give it to me.'

'I do not have the circuits, my Shmni,' the Frn said. 'I burnt them.'

The Master studied him for a moment, then nodded. 'You are not lying.' He watched him for a moment longer.

'Do as I said, guards. He will be made to repair the machine later, in spite of his unfounded misgivings. Away with you.'

Blair stepped over to the Master as the guards left. Her thoughts swirled.

'Master, you _can't_ make him do something if he doesn't think it's right!'

'He can be persuaded of what the right thing is,' the Master said calmly.

'But _Master -_ '

'Blair.' He looked at her, an odd look on his face; he almost looked sad. 'You must be calm.'

' _Calm!?_ ' Blair couldn't believe her ears. 'You expect me to be _calm!?_ How _could_ you?! Do you even realise what you're _doing?!_ ' She turned abruptly and stalked out.

*****

Blair saw Le playing under a tree, despite the early hour. She walked over and sat down next to her.

'Hmph.'

Le bobbed over and sat down as well.

'What is the matter, Shmnor Blair?' she asked. Blair sighed, wishing away the stinging in her eyes.

'I just had an argument with a really great friend of mine. I've been finding myself disagreeing with him more and more lately, and I'm worried it's going to hurt our friendship.'

There was the rustling of leaves behind them.

'I'd say that's quite the dilemma if you ask me,' came a familiar voice. 'Which, of course, you didn't.'

Blair gasped and turned. Behind her stood the stranger who had rescued her on Protanopia, and on the space freighter. The stranger smiled at them both.

'If you'd pardon us, Miss Le, I think Blair and I need to have a chat on our own.' Le stood and waved her fronds in assent.

'Yes!' she said. 'Of course!' She scurried away.

Blair watched the stranger, tensed to run if necessary. She didn't know why he was following her and the Master, and she didn't like it. The stranger sighed and sat down next to her.

'It's you,' Blair finally said, her voice cold. 'The man from Protanopia.' The man sighed again and looked at the sunrise. He shivered and pulled the hat he was wearing a little more snugly over his ears, which looked rather cold and unprotected, Blair thought, especially for the freezing daybreaks on _this_ planet. Plus, the _type_ of hat he was wearing hardly seemed practical.

'Yes, it _is_ me,' he said finally. 'We need to talk.'

'Why?' Blair asked. 'Who are you? Why are you following me and the Master?'

'It's a bit hard to explain, Blair. You see, you're both in a lot of danger, but I can't explain it to you unless I find you in the right place and time.' Blair frowned, and he gave her a sympathetic smile. 'Now tell me - that freighter I told you about - the _Twofold_. Have you heard of it yet?'

'No,' Blair said, a little less harshly. 'I've been on a freighter, but you'd know all about how it wasn't the _Twofold_ , wouldn't you. You were there.' She sighed. 'What's this all about? If the Master is in danger, I think you should tell me what's going on.' The stranger shook his head.

'I wish I could. I really do. But....' He paused. 'Blair, do you remember when the Master wouldn't interfere with the Monk's plans on Station Twelve-Four because it would hurt your future victory?'

Blair felt the blood rushing to her head and her breath shorten. 'H....how do you know that?' she whispered. The man looked flustered.

'Well....as a Time Lord, I have a.... _certain knowledge_ of - '

Blair jumped on this. 'You're a Time Lord, too?'

'Yes....well....' He sighed a third time. 'Trust me, Blair. That's all I ask. For the safety of yourself and your friend the Master, _please_ do not tell him about our little meeting here.'

Blair studied him. He frowned, but didn't look away.

'Well....' Blair nodded. 'Okay. if it's to keep him safe, then yeah. Okay. I won't say anything.' The man nodded.

'Good. And as to your _other_ problem....' He stood and brushed grass off of his dark overcoat and smiled at her. 'I know for a fact that he does have your best interests at hearts. He's just not good at acting on it.' Blair couldn't help it; she smirked.

'Hey - I thought Time Lords weren't supposed to meddle!' she laughed. He laughed as well.

'Well....a _little_ bit of _selective_ meddling every now and then isn't such a bad thing. Why else would I work for the Celestial Intervention Agency if I couldn't _intervene?_ ' Blair grinned, and so did he, and then he walked off without another word. Blair watched him go, then turned back to the sunrise. It really was quite beautiful.

When the sun had fully risen, she walked back to the castle.

*****

Blair knocked on the study door and entered when she heard her name called.

'Hey.' She smiled at the Master. 'All's forgiven.' He nodded.

'Thank you.'

'Don't worry about it.'

He smiled a little. 'Do not worry about your temper, either.' He waved towards the window.

'The TARDIS has been brought to the courtyard.' Blair clapped her hands together.

'Oh, _fab!_ '

'I thought you would think so. Now - '

They were interrupted by a humming sound; a louder version of what had woken Blair up, and now that it was louder, Blair realised it had the distinct sound of a spaceship. She followed the Master over to the window, and saw him pale as he looked out.

' _No_....' he breathed. She squinted up at the ship, which looked like a proper flying saucer.

'What?' she asked, but the Master only took her hand and half-dragged her towards the door. He opened it just as an explosion rocked the building. Blair yelped.

'Quickly!' he shouted. 'To the TARDIS! _Now!_ '

He hauled Blair out the door, and then they were running. Blair looked down the hall and saw a group of conical robots hovering around, blowing laser holes in the walls. She almost screamed when she saw the Frn scientist hobble out of his quarters and get shot down. The robots were shrieking something about extermination, and there was chaos everywhere.

And that's when she saw Le.

With a yell of fury, Blair broke free of the Master and ploughed down the hall towards her. The Master was shouting behind her and running after her, but she paid him no heed. She dodged laser fire and grabbed Le, then ran for all she was worth back the way she'd come. The Master caught her hand as she ran up and they bolted.

' _Why are we running!?_ ' Blair shouted over the noise. ' _Why aren't we doing something!?_ '

' _There is no hope for them now!_ ' the Master shouted back.

As soon as they got out into the courtyard, he threw Blair a furious look.

'That was _extremely_ foolhardy, Blair! What on _Gallifrey_ induced you to run in amidst _Daleks_ to - '

'I don't know what Daleks are, and I don't care,' Blair cut him off. 'I love Le. You would've done it for me.'

They looked at each other for a moment, and then the Master put an arm around Blair's shoulder and led her over to the TARDIS.

'Quickly; we must be inside.' Le was sobbing.

'No - please - ' she spluttered, but the door was unlocked, and Blair dived in. The Master came in behind her and shut the door. Blair set Le down.

The Master programmed a hasty dematerialisation. 'Please!' Le sobbed. 'You don't understand! My biology! I cannot survive for long off my Homeworld!'

'I know that, Le,' the Master said. 'I have programmed the TARDIS to find your sister planet. You will be able to survive there.'

Le tried to stop sobbing. 'Thank you, Shmnor.'

'Most welcome.'

Blair didn't want to take all this in. She looked up at the Master.

'You mean she can't travel with us?'

'I cannot,' Le said. 'I would die.'

Blair sat down on the floor without a word. Le came over, and she hugged her tightly.

'Can you not stay with me, Shmnor Blair?' Le said. Blair didn't answer; only hugged her back.

'She cannot, I am afraid,' the Master said quietly. 'I must move on to find the other Taft Machines, and Blair cannot be left unsupervised, as she is what is called an _anomaly_. Anything could happen to her. I am sorry, Le.'

The time rotors settled, and Blair let Le go.

'Shall I - ' the Master started, but Blair shook her head.

'No. I will. Environment all right?' The Master checked the scanner.

'Yes.'

'Okay. I'll be right back.'

Le looked at the Master and rustled her fronds. 'Goodbye, Shmnor,' she said. 'Thank you for trying to save my people - and for saving my life more than once.'

The Master nodded solemnly, and Blair led her out.

*****

Blair walked back into the TARDIS, wiping her eyes. The Master took one look at her and pulled the dematerialisation lever. Blair sat in the alcove, and he joined her.

'She will be fine, Blair,' he said. 'Do not worry.'

'I know,' she mumbled. 'It's just I hate goodbyes.' She stared at the opposite wall. 'Can we visit her every now and then?'

'Perhaps.'

Blair sniffed. 'Then I feel a bit better.'

'Good.' The Master rose. 'We have another location in which we must look for the Taft Machine.' Blair nodded.

'Okay. I think I'll go take a nap first.'

'Very well.'

Blair stood and gave a faint smile. 'See you in a bit.' She walked past the Console and down the corridor.

*****

The Time Lord watched as his TARDIS' time rotors settled. He tossed his hat onto a shelf under the Console and frowned.

'Now....this could still be the wrong time and place,' he muttered, 'but I was getting warmer last time, so maybe this'll be even closer. I should check, anyhow.' He flipped on the scanner, did an environment scan, and, satisfied, flipped the door switch.

' _Excellent_. I believe I _am_ getting warmer this time.'

He walked out.


	5. Episode Five

Blair and the Master barreled into the TARDIS, out of breath.   
  
'Next time we have to visit a planet of bovine bipeds, remind me to keep away from their hay bales!' Blair exclaimed.   
  
'I would not have thought they were so protective of their food.' The Master shook his head. 'Perhaps it was a result of the Taft Machine's presence; I suppose we will never know.' Blair rolled her eyes.   
  
'Well thankfully they trampled it and not us.' She flipped her fringe out of her face. It was longer than it had been in ages, and was starting to get on her nerves. She looked down at her filthy jeans and jumper and crinkled her nose.   
  
'Ugh! I'm going to get changed. See you in a minute.' She walked off.  
  
*****  
  
Blair, now in clean clothes, sat on the edge of her bed.   
  
Why is he following us? she thought. She replayed the events in her mind.   
  
*****  
  
Blair walked slowly towards the hay bale where she saw the handle of the Taft Machine poking out.   
  
'It's all right....' she said, trying to pacify the cow-like aliens. 'I'm just gonna poke my hand in here and get out the machine....' She started to reach for it, then heard a rumbling. She looked behind her, and saw the aliens stampeding towards her.   
  
Someone grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the way and they started running. She looked up. It was the posh Time Lord stranger.  
  
'You again!?!' Blair shouted.   
  
'Just keep running!'   
  
Once they were a safe enough distance away, they stopped. 'That was close,' the stranger said. Blair waved her arms in frustration.   
  
'Who are you!? Why are you following us!?!'   
  
He gave a wry smile. 'Aren't you glad I am? This is the fourth scrape I've rescued you from.'   
  
'I'm just flummoxed!' Blair cried. 'And worried!'  
  
'There is no need to be,' the man said. 'I have your best interests at hearts.'   
  
Blair wondered how much more of this she could take. 'Then why won't you tell me what in the Galaxy is going on!?!'   
  
The stranger studied Blair for a bit, then gave her a sympathetic smile.   
  
'I will tell you, Blair,' he said, 'but only when the time is right, otherwise it could create a massive paradox, and time is distorted enough around you and the Master already.'   
  
'Why. Tell me why.'   
  
'Remember your H.G. Wells, Blair. One little event can change the course of history completely. For example; that is why you must stay with the Master and not return to Earth. Remember? There are reasons for these things.'   
  
Blair flushed. He knew she was an anomaly - and what's more, he knew why. 'See? There! I don't like that you know so much about me!'   
  
He only chuckled at that, and straightened his tie.   
  
'Oh, you will, eventually,' he said. 'Once you understand, you will be delighted that I know so much about you.' He turned. 'I must go; before the Master arrives. Don't tell him, Blair! Remember!'  
  
Blair watched him stride off into the distance and walk into an extra-large haybale, which must've been his TARDIS. She shook her head, uncertain of what she should feel.   
  
*****  
  
Blair swung her legs back and forth as she sat. She looked up at the ceiling.   
  
'Should I tell him?' she whispered. 'Maybe it's all a trap, and he needs to know.'   
  
*****  
  
Around an hour later, Blair and the Master stepped out of the TARDIS. Blair looked around. The TARDIS had disguised itself as a small, skimmer-style pod. There were other crafts around, and she realised it was a space port.   
  
'If the Taft Machine isn't here, why are we here?' she asked.   
  
'According to the Databanks, research relating to the Taft Machine is being conducted here. I should like to know what they have discovered.'   
  
That was reasonable.   
  
Soon they arrived at an information booth with a sign that read 'Edwara Simone Post'. The Master tapped at the keyboard for a while, and Blair watched the information scroll over the screen.   
  
Then she felt an odd tugging at her mind. She needed to go back the way she had come; she just knew it. But she didn't feel like she should; every instinct was telling her not to, but somehow she couldn't resist as she turned and walked back down the hall. She heard the Master calling after her, but couldn't stop herself.   
  
And then she felt herself pulled into a doorway. She shouted for the Master, and then knew no more.   
  
*****  
  
Blair opened her eyes and tried to jump up, but found herself strapped down. She went still, but didn't escape the notice of an unwelcome, familiar person across the room.   
  
The Science Major, from the space freighter.   
  
'So we meet again,' the Major said, and walked over. Blair didn't feel panic; only adrenaline running through her; her senses fully alert. She struggled, and almost got free, but not quite, as the straps forced her to fall back.   
  
'Why have you kidnapped me?' she demanded, her voice surprisingly steady.   
  
'The same reason as on the freighter,' the woman said. 'For an experiment.'   
  
'Let me go.'   
  
The Science Major didn't respond, only leaned down and used a syringe to inject Blair with something that burned. Blair yelped. The woman only looked down at her like someone who'd found a bargain at the grocery store.   
  
'I'll just leave you for a while and see how that works,' she said. 'And if it does, we can try connecting you to it.' She walked out, just as Blair lost consciousness.  
  
*****  
  
Blair came to again, and her head was pounding. She moaned, and looked around.   
  
'I need to get out of here....' she mumbled. She looked around again.   
  
What would he do.... she thought. Well; probably hypnotise her, but I can't do that, so.... Her gaze fell on the water spigot. She was awfully thirsty. And then she noticed the control panel next to it. She looked down at her straps; they were mechanical. She knew what to do.   
  
After a few minutes, the Science Major came back in.   
  
'I'm thirsty,' Blair said, nervously. The woman walked to the spigot and started filling a glass.   
  
'You know, if the friend I travel with comes to rescue me,' Blair said, 'I don't even want to think about the consequences for you.' The woman scowled.   
  
'Hold your tongue.' She turned off the water.   
  
'You should be warned!' Blair continued. 'He'll probably call in the Time Lord police, or blow up your experiments, or something.' The glass was over the control panel by now. She hoped she could say this scarily enough. 'He's not called the Master for no reason.'  
  
The woman paled and dropped the glass. It shattered, spilling water over the panel, just as Blair had hoped. She felt her restraints release, and she leaped up and ran.   
  
*****  
  
She got into the front room and looked around. Something surprising caught her eye; there was a staser sitting on a counter by a door. Not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth, she dashed over and set it to stun, and not a moment too soon, for the Science Major ran into the room just then. Blair cocked the staser and aimed it at her.   
  
'Stay back!' she cried. 'I've been taught how to use this!' The woman raised her hands and backed up; she looked a little frightened. Blair edged towards the door. 'I'll leave your staser outside. Don't follow me!' She reached out and turned the knob - thankfully the door was unlocked - and ran for her life. She saw the Master's TARDIS up ahead and dropped the staser.   
  
'Let me in!' she screamed. 'Please!' The door opened, and she barreled through. The Master was standing by the console, and she flew over and clung to him, free to sob now that she was out of danger. The Master silently put an arm around her, closed the door, and dematerialised the TARDIS.   
  
*****  
  
The Master helped Blair into the Alcove, and soon they were drinking Pochillian tea while Blair explained what had happened.   
  
'It was the Science Major, Master!' she said. 'She kidnapped me again and injected me with something for an "experiment", and then she said she was going to connect me to something, but mercifully she didn't get the chance to.'   
  
The Master nodded. 'I see. How did you escape?'   
  
'I tricked her into spilling water over her control panel and ran. For some reason she had a staser, so I grabbed it and used it as a threat to get away.' The Master smiled at her.   
  
'Very resourceful, Blair,' he said.   
  
Blair was silent for a time, and then she looked up at him. As their eyes met, he felt a sudden wave of....something; like a stronger dose of something he'd been feeling since she had burst back into the TARDIS earlier. He narrowed his eyes and studied her.   
  
'Blair....' he asked, 'how are you feeling?'   
  
'My head is killing me,' she said.   
  
'Is it, now.' Was it possible? He frowned. Blair looked a little uncomfortable.   
  
'Why are you looking at me like that?' she said.  
  
'Would it trouble you if I telepathically searched your mind?' he asked. 'I am suspicious that the Science Major has....done something to you. I need to know for certain.' Blair raised her eyebrows.   
  
'Umm....no. I don't mind.'   
  
'Very well. Close your eyes.' Blair squinted.   
  
'Don't you have to hypnotise me first?' she asked. The Master slowly shook his head.   
  
'No.... Not this time.'   
  
Blair nodded and closed her eyes. The Master closed his.   
  
'Contact.'   
  
*****  
  
Blair's mind was a swirling maelstrom of words and equations and colours and ideas. There was also a constant, nagging sense of alarm, which was a bit distracting. The Master focused, and finally found what he was searching for. Blair's mind tensed.   
  
Do not be alarmed, Blair, he thought.   
  
What's going on? came the response. I can't think straight. It's like you're nattering on in my head.   
  
The Master pulled up a few of his mental defenses. Better?   
  
Yes.  
  
So it really was true. The Master withdrew from Blair's mind and opened his eyes. She blinked, and looked at him with a troubled expression. The Master tried to reassure her with a smile.   
  
'Would you like to hear the good news or the strange news first?' Blair fidgeted.   
  
'The good.'   
  
'Very well. What she has done to you, while it cannot be reversed, can be trained to become quite the skill. It could prove....quite....useful.' Blair frowned.   
  
''Kay....what's the strange news....?'  
  
The Master decided that quick and direct was the best way to deal with this. 'Blair,' he said, 'the Science Major has injected you with a virus that restructured a very small portion of your brain. The result is that you are now mildly....telepathic.'   
  
Blair sprang out of her seat. 'WHAT!?!'  
  
'Blair, you must be calm. You mustn't excite your synapses too much at the present.' Frankly, she was looking a lot more pale than she usually did when she panicked. She sat down, and the Master took her hand.   
  
'Look at me, Blair. Breathe.' She did, and he soon had her calmed to a safe level. He looked at her seriously. 'Should I congratulate you, or offer my sympathy?' She gave a weak smile.   
  
'I can't believe it.' The Master released her hand.   
  
'You should rest; go to sleep in a little while; but I am first going to teach you a few basic techniques to keep your new sensitivities manageable.' Blair nodded.   
  
'Okay.' She shook her head. 'I just can't believe it.'   
  
*****  
  
Blair wandered into the Console Room after a long, deep sleep. The Master was at the controls, programming something, as usual.   
  
'Good morning, Blair,' he said. 'Are you feeling better?'   
  
'Yeah.' The sleep had done her good, although she still had an odd tingling in the back of her head. She rested her elbows on the console. 'So where are we going today?' The Master smiled.   
  
'Ah! Today, we are going somewhere you will like immensely.'   
  
Blair grinned. 'Ooh - and where is that? Wait - wait - ' She closed her eyes and tried to focus. She caught the slightest idea of something....no - someone familiar. She opened her eyes. The Master had an odd smile.   
  
'I sort of got it,' she said. 'Something about an old friend? Are we going to see Le?' The Master shook his head.   
  
'Close, but not quite. There is information onboard a certain freighter regarding Edmond Taft that I need to acquire, so we are going there.'   
  
Blair squinted. A freighter? Then her eyes widened.   
  
'Ellen!?'   
  
'Correct.'   
  
She flew over and nearly knocked him flying with the force of her hug. 'Thank you, Master!' He smiled wryly and pulled the dematerialisation lever.   
  
'You are welcome,' he said. 'I am glad it pleases you.'   
  
Blair didn't say anything; just continued to hug her friend.  
  
*****  
  
The Time Lord was sitting in the Gallery, reading a book, when a light began pulsing on the console below, accompanied by a quiet - but urgent - ringing. He looked up.   
  
Almost not believing his luck, he dashed down the stairs.   
  
He pushed a button on the console and read the information on the scanner, then threw his arms out in delight.   
  
'I've found it! I've truly found it! And they're on board right now!' He turned several knobs, and coordinates appeared. He entered them.   
  
'Locking on now, and....voila!' He pulled the demat lever.   
  
'On my way now, Blair Kenneth. I'll find you now. And that wretched Ellen Hastings, as well. She's going to get her just desserts.' The time rotors slowed, and he reached for the door switch.


	6. Episode Six

The time rotors rose and fell, then slowed to a halt. The Master smiled at Blair.   
  
'Are you ready?' he asked.   
  
'Ohhh yes.' She grinned. 'I'd given up all hope that I'd see her again.'   
  
The Master checked the environment scans, then gestured to the door switch. Blair laughed, flicked it, and ran out the door, the Master close behind.   
  
Blair pulled up short as soon as she was out the door. Something was pushing at the back of her mind, and she didn't like the feeling. She looked up at the Master.  
  
'Something's....'  
  
'....wrong?' He nodded. 'Yes; I can sense it as well. We shall just have to keep up our guard.'   
  
Blair snorted. 'Well that's nothing new.'   
  
They walked for a while. There was only room enough in the corridor for them to walk single-file, and the Master took the lead. Then as they rounded a corner, someone gasped.  
  
'Mr Suzerain! What....wh....what're you doing here....?'  
  
Blair leaned around the Master, and laughed. 'Ellen!'  
  
Ellen looked extremely official in her white-striped blue uniform. She also looked very shocked.   
  
'Blair....?' she said, haltingly. 'You're here, too....? But I thought....' Blair laughed again, and stepped forward, her arms out.   
  
'Of course I'm here, you silly goose! Where else would I be?'   
  
Ellen hesitated, then accepted the hug. When they touched, Blair suddenly felt a sense of disappointment and dread. She frowned.   
  
'Ellen, what's wrong?' she asked. 'You're not excited to see me.'   
  
Ellen stiffened. Blair heard the Master's voice in her head, saying, Careful, Blair.... She blushed. She hadn't realised it was so easy to accidentally read someone's mind.   
  
Ellen pulled away and looked at her. 'Of course I'm excited to see you,' she said. 'I'm just sort of....surprised.'  
  
'Oh.' Blair didn't know why, but this explanation didn't seem right; not with the amount of dread she felt in Ellen's mind. Ellen was looking at the Master now.   
  
'You can't be here just to see me,' she said. 'Why are you here?'   
  
'We are looking for one of Edmond Taft's inventions,' he said. Ellen went white as a sheet. 'Do you know anything about it?'   
  
'Edmond Taft?' she said. 'Here? Why?'  
  
'Not Taft himself,' the Master corrected, 'though of course that is possible. One of his inventions. The TARDIS Databanks spoke of it.'   
  
'Was it a Taft Machine?' Ellen said. Her voice sounded fake, but Blair couldn't fathom why. 'Like the one in the basement?' The Master shook his head.  
  
'No. This one is rather large. I am not sure what it actually does, only that it looks similar to a wood-framed terrarium.'  
  
'I....' Ellen looked around the hall somewhat hastily. 'I think I saw one in the cargo hold. I'll show Blair where it is.'   
  
Blair looked at the Master in confusion. He closed his eyes, and she did the same.   
  
Be careful, Blair, she heard. Something is amiss.  
  
Come with me; please - I don't know what to do!  
  
No. She is suspicious of me. She is your friend; she will talk to you. See what you can find out.  
  
Blair opened her eyes. Ellen was frowning at her.   
  
'What are you doing?' she asked.   
  
'Oh....nothing to worry about,' Blair said. 'Just a new thing I'm practising. Come on. Let's go.'   
  
Ellen glanced at the Master, then turned and started to lead the way down the hall.   
  
*****  
  
No; something is definitely not right, the Master thought as he walked back to the TARDIS. Then he heard a voice.   
  
'Hey! Who are you?' He turned. It was a rather startled crew member. 'How'd you get on board?'  
  
'I am the guardian of Ellen Hastings' friend. She is visiting with her now.' The man's brow furrowed.   
  
'That's not good. Didn't Ellen tell you the freighter's on lockdown? Anyone unauthorized here on the Twofold is to be shot on sight.'  
  
The Master's eyes narrowed, and he was about to try a swift mesmeric technique on the man that he'd been wanting to test for a while, when the man shook his head.   
  
'No - don't worry - I'm not the kind of person to shoot anyone. But my twin; that's why I'm worried for your protégé. He'll shoot so much as an intruding fly.'   
  
The Master studied him. He seemed trustworthy enough. He would have to risk it.   
  
'Quickly; they were headed to the cargo bay. Can you show me where that is?'   
  
'Of course! I'm Ramesh, by the way. You?'  
  
'I am Retsam Suzerain.'   
  
'Great! Come on; this way!'  
  
*****  
  
Blair and Ellen stepped out of the elevator together.   
  
'So who brought the invention on board?' Blair asked.   
  
'A customer, of course,' Ellen said. 'I can't really tell you.'   
  
'Do you know what it does?' Blair asked. Ellen winced, and immediately, Blair heard a whisper in her mind; a whisper with a dangerous meaning.   
  
'Ellen?' she blurted. 'You're not seriously thinking of going home?'   
  
Ellen spun around, eyes wide.   
  
'WHAT?!'  
  
Blair clapped a hand over her mouth; she'd done it again, hadn't she? Why could she pick up on Ellen's thoughts so easily?  
  
'No....you couldn't have....' Ellen sputtered. 'Since....since when could you read minds, Blair?!'  
  
Now Blair winced; she hadn't meant to invade her privacy.... 'Ellen - I'm so sorry - '  
  
'That's what you were doing on the upper deck, wasn't it? You and Mr Suzerain were talking telepathically! What else did he ask you to steal from my mind?'   
  
Blair couldn't believe this. 'Please, Ellen - it's not like that - '  
  
To her horror, Ellen reached to her hip, drew a gun out, and levelled it at Blair.   
  
'There is no way I'm letting you tell him,' she growled.   
  
'Ellen!' Blair cried. 'I'm your friend! You can't be serious! You can't shoot me!'  
  
'If it stops you from telling Mr Suzerain that I'm trying to get home, then yes I can!'  
  
And with the familiar forceful ring echoing in her ears, Blair blacked out.  
  
*****  
  
The Master recognised the machine that stood on the table at once. Ramesh followed him out of the elevator, and they walked up to the table in the center of the cargo hold. The Master looked around.   
  
'They are not here....' he murmured.   
  
'Maybe we should go look for them up a level?' Footsteps sounded, coming closer. 'No - wait - '  
  
'It's too late to hide,' came Miss Hastings' voice. She stepped into the room, followed by Ramesh's identical twin.  
  
'Your spy is locked up, Mr Suzerain,' Rajesh said, 'and you're going to power the machine.'   
  
'I suspected you were up to something, Miss Hastings,' the Master said. Ellen scowled.   
  
'Rajesh? Ramesh? Hold him down.'   
  
'I will not!' Ramesh protested. He was immediately shot down by Ellen.   
  
'That wasn't the stun setting, Mr Suzerain,' she hissed, 'so you better watch it, or you're next!' The Master smiled.   
  
'A staser, Miss Hastings. Oh, bravo. Wherever did you get it?' He reached for his TCE....  
  
....and froze. It was missing once again.   
  
Ellen smirked. 'Forgot your shrinking gun? What a pity. Rajesh?'   
  
The man lunged forward and forced the Master to the floor, pinning him down.  
  
*****  
  
Blair awoke, gasping for breath. She saw the dark, cold cell walls around her and immediately jumped up and hammered on the door.   
  
'LET ME OUT!' she screamed. 'LET ME OUT! I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING WRONG!!!'  
  
*****  
  
A day later, and Blair had found a toolkit behind a brick. There was a file inside, and she set to work scraping away at the flimsy, rusty padlock on the door's bars.  
  
*****  
  
Three days later, Blair gritted her teeth and wondered not only why the lock refused to break, but also why the Master hadn't broken her out yet. She hoped he was all right.  
  
*****  
  
Five days later, and Blair had found a pack of freeze-dried food behind another brick. There was a water fountain in the corner, so she hadn't had to worry about that, but she was well hungry.  
  
*****  
  
The day after that, she only sobbed.   
  
*****  
  
Blair had completely lost count of days by now. She only scraped hard at the lock, willing it to snap.   
  
*****  
  
Blair's hair was too long for her tastes. She sawed hard at the lock, occasionally stopping to flip the hair out of her face.   
  
*****  
  
And then she had a literal breakthrough.   
  
Blair dropped the file, stood up, and rammed her body against the door as hard as she could. It flew open, and she stumbled out. Seeing a gun across the corridor, she picked it up and ran, hoping to blow out a few security cameras along the way, but soon she had bigger problems.  
  
'Stop,' came a metallic voice. 'Escaped prisoner. It must be sedated. Security Bot Two pursue prisoner.'  
  
'Oh, no you won't sedate me!' she shouted. 'Not after what I've been through!'   
  
She spun around and fired the gun at the two bots following her. The gun made an impressive sound, but had absolutely no effect on the bots, which shot their own guns at her, and hit their mark.   
  
Blair dropped to the ground, furious that this was happening; furious that her head was spinning and she couldn't see straight; furious that Ellen had betrayed her yet again. And now she could hear running feet; surely a warden or someone, who'd come to lock her back in the cell. They were shooting a staser, too.   
  
Wait....a staser....  
  
Blair couldn't move or see, but she could hear the sizzle of staserfire hitting metal, and the crash of the security bots falling to the ground. She could also feel, and she felt someone gently shaking her.   
  
'Wha....who....it hurts....' she mumbled.  
  
'Shh, Blair....shhh....' Whoever it was was still trying to rouse her senses. 'You're going to be all right, but you must wake up.' Blair groaned; she didn't understand....  
  
The shaking increased. She opened her eyes and saw a blurry figure kneeling next to her.   
  
'Blair!' came the figure's voice. 'Wake up!'   
  
'I....I can't see right....' The figure breathed a sigh of relief.   
  
'Here;' it said, 'let me help you up....' She felt herself being carefully lifted, and then she was on her feet. 'Take a few deep breaths,' came the voice. It seemed sort of familiar, now. 'Your vision should clear in a moment.'   
  
What else could she do? She took a breath; a ragged one, then the next was easier, and then her vision was indeed clearing, and she was breathing normally. She looked up at her rescuer.   
  
Of course.  
  
'You....' she managed, weakly. The posh Time Lord from Protanopia nodded.   
  
'Indeed, and just in the nick of time, it seems. Will you trust me enough to follow me to my TARDIS?'  
  
Blair took another deep breath. She decided she did trust him, but she wanted to know about the Master.   
  
'We have to find the Master;' she said, 'I think he's in danger.'   
  
'If we are to help him, we must reach my TARDIS as quickly as possible,' he said. Blair nodded weakly.   
  
'Okay. I trust you.'  
  
'Good, then. Here; lean on me; I'll support you 'till you can walk properly.' He put a supportive and comforting arm around her, and they set off as quickly as they could.   
  
'How are we going to rescue him?' Blair asked. 'And how do you know he's still alive?'   
  
'I have a plan we'll discuss once we're in my TARDIS,' he said. 'It should be just - oh, no.'  
  
A guard had just stepped into their path, and was aiming a gun at them. The stranger tried to shield Blair, but it was difficult in the narrow passageway.   
  
'If I executed you right now, it would make everything a lot easier,' the guard said. He cocked his pistol.  
  
'Guard, you aren't supposed to execute superiors,' the stranger said. The guard paused, and looked confused.   
  
'But you're not....I don't recognise you....'  
  
'Oh, but I am your....superior,' the stranger said. 'Are you sure you don't recognise me? No? Not even my eyes? You'd think they'd be memorable!' The guard looked even more confused.   
  
'Your eyes?' he said, then looked at them. He immediately went into a trance. Blair let out her breath. What luck all Time Lords seemed to have some degree of this kind of talent.   
  
'Your....eyes....' the guard mumbled. The stranger smiled.   
  
'Yes; that's it,' he said. 'I am not only your superior, I am your Master.'   
  
What....  
  
'I am your Master, and you will obey me.'   
  
Blair thought she had stopped breathing.   
  
'I must obey you....' the guard murmured.   
  
'Exactly. Now deactivate your gun. Good....now drop it.' The gun clattered to the floor. 'And....'   
  
The Master clicked his fingers.   
  
'....sleep.'   
  
The guard crumpled to the floor.   
  
The Master turned to Blair, who stared back at him in utter shock.   
  
'Can you run?' he said. He grasped her hand.    
  
'Yes - ' Blair said, 'but - ' He cut her off.   
  
'Then run!'   
  
And without even deciding to, Blair found she was sprinting down the corridor.


	7. Episode Seven

Blair looked around as she stepped into the TARDIS. It was different inside than she was used to; the walls were a rich, dark brown, and there was a fancy wrought-iron bench around the console. There were small, fancy tables at the edges of the console room, and a few in the Alcove, as well, which, other than the colour of its walls, had not changed. The Master went over to the console.  
  
Blair shook her head. 'How is it you?!' she exclaimed. 'How on Earth is it you!?' The Master looked up at her. 'And why didn't you come rescue me as the....you I know you as!? Are you a shapeshifter or something?! Why didn't you tell me!?!' She stopped, choking back her confused, frightened emotions.  
  
'I am from his future,' he said. 'Timelords "regenerate" every so often to keep from dying; it's a bit like a caterpillar morphing into a butterfly.' Blair frowned. That made sense, though she wondered why the Master had never told her about this before; maybe he didn't think she would ever see it happen?  
  
'My past self - ' the Master continued, 'the incarnation of me that you travel with - is being held prisoner by Ellen Hastings. You're....' he broke off, and seemed both proud and reluctant. 'You're going to have to rescue him, Blair. His - my - life is in danger. I need your help.'  
  
Blair felt panic rising in her throat. 'Ellen!? What's she doing to him - you!?' The Master sighed and rested a hand atop his bald head.  
  
'She's using past me to power a type of....time distortion machine.'  
  
'To get home.'  
  
'Exactly!' The Master smiled, a little sadly, Blair thought. 'It's warping my timeline, and a bit of yours, as well. I've been attempting to stop their destruction, but it's proving rather difficult.'  
  
Blair deliberately walked up to the console, to his side, and looked up at him. She needed to know.  
  
'Why did it take you so long to rescue me?' she asked. 'Why didn't you break me out of that cell a month ago?' The Master put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
'It isn't like that, Blair,' he said. 'It was an illusion caused by time distorter. It tricked your body into aging, for instance; that's why your hair is longer. It's also why that lock took so long to break. Really, you've only been in there five minutes.'  
  
Blair thought she was going to throw up.  
  
'She did this?' she whispered. 'To me?'  
  
'I am very sorry, my dear, but yes. She did.'  
  
Blair shook her head. 'I'm gonna put a stop to this.' The Master smiled.  
  
'That's the spirit!' He turned back to the controls.  
  
'So what's the plan?' Blair asked. The Master pulled a few levers, then reached under the console. He handed a staser to her.  
  
'Here. Take this. I'm going to land us in the cargo bay, and you are going to take out my captors.' Blair checked the staser and set it to stun.  
  
'Okay. Aren't you coming, too?' The Master shook his head.  
  
'I'll be waiting in the shadows in case something goes wrong. Probably best if past-me doesn't run into future-me.' He pulled the dematerialisation lever, and the ship took off. Soon, the time rotors settled, and they landed. The Master's hand hovered over the door switch, and he looked seriously at Blair.  
  
'I don't like asking you to do this; I'm sorry.' Blair shook her head.  
  
'It's okay.'  
  
'Be careful,' he said. 'Take out Ellen's accomplice first; he's pretty ruthless, if I remember correctly.' Blair took a deep breath.  
  
'Okay.' The Master nodded and flicked the switch. She braced herself. 'Here goes.'  
  
Blair sprinted out of the TARDIS.  
  
'STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING RIGHT NOW!!!' she yelled, and fired at the man standing near Ellen, who looked startled and fell. She turned to Ellen, the staser aimed at her. Blair caught her breath.  
  
'Ellen....please....get against the wall....I don't want to do this....' Ellen hesitated, then raised her hands and backed against the wall.  
  
Blair slowly walked forward to the Master, who was lying unconscious on the floor, and bent down, keeping the staser trained on Ellen the whole time. She reached for his wrist, and felt her own heart flutter. She could only feel one beat.  
  
'You've messed up his hearts!' she shouted. 'Only one's beating!'  
  
'Two hearts!?' Ellen shouted back.  
  
'Do I look like I'm joking?! Just....shut up!'  
  
Trying to choke back the panic and anger, she knelt down and examined the electrodes loked onto the Master's temples. It was no good.  
  
'Come over here and help me get them off him!' she demanded. 'I don't know how!'  
  
'But I - '  
  
'NOW!'  
  
Ellen came over, bent down, and carefully removed the electrodes. The Master moved a little, and Blair thought she'd collapse with relief.  
  
'Blair....?' he whispered.  
  
'It's all right,' she said. 'I'm getting you out of this scrape.' She turned to Ellen. 'Thank you,' she said coldly. 'Now back against the wall.'  
  
Ellen backed against the wall, eyes wide. The Master slowly rose to his knees, his eyes on her, looking daggers at her.  
  
And then suddenly, Ellen's accomplice awoke, and bolted out of the room.  
  
'NO!' Blair shouted, and ran after him.  
  
*****  
  
The Master couldn't remember at first where he was, or when he was, but it had all come flooding back to him as he tried to get up. Now, he reached in his pocket for the TCE.  
  
'I warned you, Miss Hastings,' he said. She looked terrified, as well she should. This was the end of the line for her.  
  
Suddenly, there was the sound of staserfire from behind him, and he gasped and blacked out.  
  
*****  
  
Blair chased Ellen's accomplice down the hall, trying to get a good shot, which was hard while running. Finally, she fired, and he stumbled and fell to the floor. Just in time, too; the power pack on the staser died just after the shot was fired.  
  
Blair turned and dashed back down the hall to the cargo hold, however, when she got there, she was greeted with an unexpected scene. The Master was unconscious again, and the other Master - this was getting very confusing - was kneeling by Ellen, who was also unconscious, and was tying her hands behind her back.  
  
'Wh....what happened....?' Blair asked.  
  
'Hello, again!' the Master said. 'Past me was about to do something idiotic, so I stasered him, and then I stasered Miss Hastings here. Don't worry about his hearts - I seem to remember the blast jolted them back into working order.' He firmly tied one last knot, and stood up.  
  
'It's time we took care of this mess, don't you think?' He came over to Blair.  
  
'What should we do about the machine?' she asked.  
  
'It needs to be destroyed immediately. Would you like to do the honours?'  
  
'Are you kidding me?! Natch I want to!' She checked the power pack on her staser, but it was still dead. The Master switched his staser to the highest setting and handed it over.  
  
'Maximum power. Here you go.' Blair took it and aimed at the machine.  
  
She fired once; twice; five times. When the smoke cleared, it was a shattered mess.  
  
She blasted it once more, just in case.  
  
Blair turned and handed the staser back to the Master. 'Think that was enough?' He smirked.  
  
'I relish your sarcasm, Blair,' he said. Blair looked around the room.  
  
'What should we do now?'  
  
The Master sighed. 'Past-me should wake up soon. Take him back to your TARDIS and give him a vague idea of what happened, but don't be too specific.'  
  
'Web of Time?'  
  
'Web of Time. And don't worry about Ellen; I shall deal with her.'  
  
Blair nodded. 'Okay.'  
  
They were silent for a moment. Then Blair frowned.  
  
'So I guess this is goodbye,' she said.  
  
'Yes. I suppose it is.' He paused. 'Thank you, Blair. For everything.' Blair smiled, a little sad. She got the feeling that something had happened to him between the time they travelled together and where he was now. She thought it best not to ask.  
  
'Take care of yourself, Blair,' he said quietly. She nodded.  
  
'I will.' She turned and gave him a hug, and was surprised when he returned it.  
  
'Thank you for everything,' she said.  
  
'You're welcome, my dear.'  
  
After a moment, they turned and looked at the room again. The Master walked over to Ellen and lifted her, carrying her to his TARDIS.  
  
'Best wishes, yeah?' Blair said. He stopped in the threshold, but didn't look at her.  
  
'Thank you,' he said. 'Goodbye, Blair.'  
  
'Goodbye.'  
  
He went inside, shut the door, and soon the TARDIS was dematerialising. Blair grinned when she saw it; she realised she had never watched it from the outside before.  
  
When the TARDIS was gone, she turned and knelt down next the the Master, taking his hand. She studied the remains of the machine while she waited, and then she felt his hand tighten a little. Blair looked over. The Master's eyes flickered open.  
  
'Blair....?' He blinked, then looked around. 'What....'  
  
'Shh, Master; everything's fine now,' she said.  
  
'What happened? I feel as if someone has just run over my grave.'  
  
You would, wouldn't you, Blair thought. 'I'll explain later. We have to get back to the TARDIS.'  
  
At that perfect moment, there was the sound of a materialisation behind them. Blair looked. The TARDIS faded into view, grandfather clock form and all.  
  
'Rather, we have to get in the TARDIS,' she said. 'Here; let me help you up.'  
  
She stood, and supported the Master as he slowly got to his feet. When he was fully up, he saw the machine and raised an eyebrow.  
  
'What happened to it?' he asked.  
  
'My temper happened to it. Come on.'  
  
Blair walked him to the TARDIS door, found her key, and let herself and her friend inside.  
  
*****  
  
Blair helped the Master over to a chair in the alcove, then ran over to the console and closed the door. She saw a piece of paper next to the switch that hadn't been there before, and she picked it up.  
  
Hello, you!  
I thought I'd save you the trouble of finding  
the TARDIS, so I sent her over.  
It was wonderful to see you again, Blair.  
\- The Master  
  
and then some swirly circles at the bottom that Blair had figured out by now must be the Time Lords' language. She smiled and put the note in her pocket.  
  
Blair walked over to the alcove and sat next to the Master. He had his head in his hands.  
  
'Are you all right?' she asked.  
  
'Not right now,' he said quietly. 'I suppose I'll recover eventually.'  
  
'I have to tell you something once we get out of here,' Blair said.  
  
'I suspected as much.'  
  
They were both silent. The Master did not raise his head.  
  
'Blair - if I give you directions, would you do an emergency dematerialisation?'  
  
'Sure.' Blair stood and ran over to the console. 'What do I do?'  
  
'Press the blue button next to the scanner, then push the green slider all the way up, then pull the dematerialisation lever.' Blair carefully programmed the controls and pulled the lever, then grinned as the rotors started to rise and fall. She'd done it; she'd flown a time machine - just like she'd always dreamed of.  
  
'Well done, Blair,' the Master said.  
  
'Do you want tea?' Blair asked.  
  
'If you do not mind.'  
  
'Of course. I'll go get the kettle.'  
  
Blair ran off down the corridor, then paused by her room. After a brief hesitation, she went in and looked in the mirror. She made a face; her reflection really didn't look like herself at all. She rooted around for a pair of scissors and a hair tie, and soon her hair was back in layers, with a fringe, albeit a bit longer than she usually kept it. She smiled at the mirror and went off to get the kettle.  
  
*****  
  
'I think that's all I should tell you,' Blair said, finishing her story. 'Future-you told me to be vague.' The Master stared at the teapot.  
  
'You were very brave, Blair,' he said. 'Very resourceful, and very brave.' He looked up at her. 'Thank you for what you did. I am sorry you had to experience what Ellen put you through.'  
  
Blair looked down. She couldn't understand why Ellen seemed to have gone nasty overnight. 'I'm sorry she nearly killed you.'  
  
'We survived, though. That is what is important.'  
  
Blair looked up at him. 'You know what makes her betrayal hurt less, though?' she said. The Master raised an eyebrow, and she grinned. 'That you're my friend.'  
  
*****  
  
The Master heard the girl stirring and looked up. He saw Ellen open her eyes and struggle, trying to rise. She gasped when she realised she was tied to a chair. Then she saw him.  
  
'Who are you?' she said. 'Why am I in a TARDIS?' He looked at her steadily.  
  
'I am a future version of the Master.' Her eyes widened.  
  
'What? How?'  
  
He smirked. 'That really is none of your business.'  
  
The girl was shivering; he knew she was utterly terrified. 'Are....are you going to kill me....?' she stammered. Very slowly, he walked over to where she was bound, and stopped right in front of her. She paled.  
  
'What do you think?' he said, his voice barely above a whisper. She stared at him.  
  
'W....well....wh....what are you waiting for, th....then....?'  
  
He stared her down for a microspan longer; while he knew full well that intimidation wouldn't have any effect on events, it was satisfying nonetheless. Then he spoke.  
  
'I wish I could, Miss Hastings, but due to the Web of Time, I can't.'  
  
'W....Web of Time....?'  
  
'Yes;' he said, 'something that you're rather fond of fouling up.'  
  
Ellen shook her head. 'I....don't understand....'  
  
'Oh, come off it, Miss Hastings; you know what I mean!' He threw his arms wide, demonstrating the vast expanse of time and space. 'Don't play the fool with me. You appear to take a particular delight in revising known history; something I can only assume you picked up from the Monk. However, I am not going to stoop to your level.'  
  
'What do you mean....'  
  
'I am going to put you back exactly where you're supposed to be, and let history deal with you. It should be punishment enough. Oh - wait - I forgot.' He chuckled. 'It's not. I have something extra in mind.' The temporal proximity alert started beeping on the console, and he lifted the chair and put it by the door.  
  
'Time for you to go, I think,' he said, striding back to the console. He reached for the door switch.  
  
'Wait - what are you doing - '  
  
'I am serving you the only retribution I can think of that won't scupper your timeline. Don't worry; you'll land where you're supposed to. But it'll hurt. Quite a bit, actually.'  
  
'Wait - why am I by the door - '  
  
The Master flipped the door switch and clung to the console. 'Into the Vortex with you!'  
  
Ellen Hastings was sucked out the door, screaming a protest that echoed through the Vortex and back into the TARDIS, getting rapidly more distant every second.  
  
The Master closed the doors and let go of the console. He dusted off his hands, then set the proper coordinates.  
  
'Now....back to London,' he murmured. 'See how Sally's getting along.'  
  
He pulled the demat lever, and was off.  
  
*****  
  
The chair materialised in the middle of a cloudy, grey sky and plummeted towards the ground. Ellen screamed, but the feeling of falling was nothing compared to the feeling of hitting the cobblestone road. She gave an incoherent howl of pain, and shouted for help.  
  
A nearby carriage door squeaked, and feet were running towards her.  
  
'Hastings! What has happened to you?!'  
  
Oh! So the Science Major had found her after all! She felt the ropes being cut, and she almost sobbed with relief.  
  
'The Master happened,' Ellen snarled. 'The machine you brought is destroyed as well.' The woman sighed.  
  
'I'm sure we'll find another,' she said.  
  
'Yeah, well, good luck with that if the Master and Blair are around. I can't believe she was ever my friend.' She felt the last rope release, and the Major helped her up. Ellen looked around.  
  
'Wait - I'm on Earth!' The woman nodded.  
  
'Yes, but not in your time. A long while earlier. Come back into my TARDIS, and we'll discuss it with Taft.'  
  
'All right.' She was disappointed. The Science Major had promised to take her home, after all, so why did she have to wait? But still. They probably needed to make more plans. Ellen smiled at her new ally.  
  
'Thanks, Rani,' she said.  
  
*****  
  
_The End...._

_For now, anyway...._   
  



End file.
